She Never Thought
by HunnyABee
Summary: Kaoru never thought Butch would grow up so fast, let alone to be who he turned out as. Discontinued. Read at own risk.
1. How It Began

**_Short story about Butch and Kaoru. Intended to be only this, but another plot bunny came to continue this. R&R and let me know if I shold continue this!

* * *

UPDATE!! You can skip this part and read my update at the middle. This is the short story version, but below it is the real, official Chapter One of, yes, "She Never Thought". :)  
_**

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Those little RowdyRuff Boys were _always_ annoying us! Why can't they just leave us alone?

We, the PowerPuff Girls Z, fight evil and keep the city of New Townsville safe from harm, even if it _annoys us to heck!!_

The RowdyRuff Boys, created by Mojo Jojo, were like little kids. In fact, they were. The PowerPuff Girls Z, in other words, us, are thirteen. Those _little boys_ are around eight. The only thing they do is become _frickin nuisances!!_

Then, one day, they happened to follow us. They wanted to pull a prank. Whatever.

They flung their boogers at us and called us "_Hags"!!!_

Then, they flew away. What is that?!? GAAAH!! I was so MAD!

After Blossom and Bubbles and I split up to find them, I found Butch. The little brat…

"Hi, Buttercup," he said. That really stunned me. He never says 'hi', because he's evil. He never sounded so nice, because he's evil, and he never called me 'Buttercup' before. I'm surprised.

He looks nervous. I fly down and stand in front of him with my arms folded across my chest. "What do you want, Butch?" I demand.

He's quiet. This annoys me and it makes the silence so awkward!

"Buttercup?" he asks. He sounds so innocent! _Why?_

He holds out a flower. It's a buttercup… _How ironic._ I look back at him and he's blushing, and glowering at the ground.

I take the flower. He looks up at me. "Buttercup?" He looks so sad…

Wait, why do I care?? He's evil! Sure, he's eight, but he's _evil!_

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes that not even Miyako could show. He runs towards me and hugs me.

What? I'm just stunned. It's like a little boy running up to and hugging his mommy, or his best friend, or his sister, or someone. I hug him back because he's crying, and because I have a heart.

* * *

Three days later, we search for the RowdyRuff Boys. I still haven't told Momoko or Miyako about what happened. After searching for them throughout all of the city, we still haven't found them. It's like they disappeared from New Townsville. We return to the Professor's lab to tell him, but we didn't even tell him we were going to search for the RowdyRuff Boys in the first place.

When we get to the lab, guess who we find?

The RowdyRuff Boys, except… They all grew up.

"Hey, Buttercup," said Butch, now fourteen. I'm pretty sure I'm pale, but I'm not answering Momoko's or Miyako's questions.

* * *

_**This is just a short story. I needed to get that stupid little plot out of my brain. If enough people request it, though, I might continue it. Seems interesting. Weird. When I thought that I was going to get this little plot thingy out of my brain, another thing came!! And it was to continue this!! Ehh!! So, tell me, should I or shouldn't I? Read & Review Please!! :D**_

_**NOTE: If I DO update, I will make this page LONGER... More detailed, and maybe an event or two, and some dialogue. :)**_

* * *

_**Update!! As promised, I'll continue this for a while and see where it goes. I barely control what my characters do; they're the ones who tell me what would make an interesting story.**_

_**Also, it might be hard to do when I also have to do Z Story, but I'm getting to the middle, maybe finishing, with Z Story sooner or later.**_

_**Here's the revised version of Chapter One:**_

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Those little RowdyRuff Boys were always annoying us! Why can't they just leave us alone?

We, the PowerPuff Girls Z, fight evil and keep the city of New Townsville safe from harm, even if it annoys us to heck!!

The RowdyRuff Boys, created by Mojo Jojo, were like little kids. In fact, they were. The PowerPuff Girls Z, in other words, us, are thirteen. Those little boys are around eight. The only thing they do is become frickin nuisances!!

Then, one day, they happened to follow us. They wanted to pull a prank. Whatever.

"Hey, girlies," the red-headed one, Brick, called.

"Incoming!" said the raven-haired one, Butch.

They flung their boogers at us and called us "Hags"!!!

Then, they flew away. What is that?!? GAAAH!! I was so MAD!

The next day, we looked for them. Blossom (Momoko) and Bubbles (Miyako) decided to search another part of New Townsville.

After Blossom, Bubbles and I split up to find them, I found Butch in an alley. The little brat…

"Hi, Buttercup," he said. That really stunned me. He never says 'hi', because he's evil. He never sounded so nice, because he's evil, and he never called me 'Buttercup' before. I'm surprised.

He looks nervous. I fly down and stand in front of him with my arms folded across my chest. "What do you want, Butch?" I demand.

He's quiet. This annoys me and it makes the silence so awkward!

"Buttercup?" he asks. He sounds so innocent! Why?

He holds out a flower. It's a buttercup… How ironic. I look back at him and he's blushing, and glowering at the ground.

I take the flower. He looks up at me. "Buttercup?" He looks so sad…

Wait, why do I care?? He's evil! Sure, he's eight, but he's evil!

He looks at me with puppy dog eyes that not even Miyako could show. He runs towards me and hugs me.

What? I'm just stunned. It's like a little boy running up to and hugging his mommy, or his best friend, or his sister, or someone. I hug him back because he's crying, and because I have a heart.

* * *

Three days later, we search for the RowdyRuff Boys. I still haven't told Momoko or Miyako about what happened with Butch. After searching for them throughout all of the city, we still haven't found them. It's like they disappeared from New Townsville.  
We return to the Professor's lab to tell him, but we didn't even tell him we were going to search for the RowdyRuff Boys.

"Professor, we looked all over New Townsville and we can't find the RowdyRuff Boys!" said Blossom.

"That's probably because they're here," he said.

"What?!" we exclaimed.

Just then, three guys come out from another room. They are not the RowdyRuff Boys… Are they?! They look at least fourteen!

"Girls, these are your former enemies, the RowdyRuff Boys. They were eight years old just a few days ago. They didn't want to be so young. They came to me and asked me to make them older. I accepted, on one condition. They had to become good," the Professor says. "They also had to agree to fight evil and help you girls. Don't worry; I've rewired them a bit so they're more mature, not just older. I've also replaced the dark energy in them with Chemical Z, so they are going to be good. However, they're staying in spare rooms here."

After the Professor finishes explaining, the boys introduce themselves to us, as if we didn't know them.

"I'm Brick, if you can't remember. Don't forget my brothers, Boomer and Butch," Brick says.

"Hey, Buttercup," said Butch, now fourteen. I'm pretty sure I'm pale, but I'm not answering Momoko's or Miyako's questions.

* * *

_**Not much different, I know, but I had to edit a few things if I was going to make this a multi-chapter story. Next chapter might come soon or not, depending on how far along I am with Z Story. I'll probably do this for a while, after I get this idea for Z Story's next chapter where.... Oops. I almost told. :) Well, I didn't. R&R! :D**_

_**-HunnyABee (AKA: Hunny-YAY-Bee)**_

_**UPDATE: By the way, I KNOW that the boys are originally 10 in the anime, but I changed it so their ages would be farther apart from the girls'. ^_^  
**_


	2. Names and Confusion

_**Sorry it's so short!! I just wanted to give you guys chapter two before I was killed for not having updated this yet!  
**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_**

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

Is it wrong for me to say that I almost puked? Because I almost did. It wasn't that I was disgusted, or anything, but I just felt queasy…

A few days before, Butch had admitted he liked me! As an _eight-year-old._ Now, well, now he was ripped and handsome, with chiseled features and… What on _Earth_ am I thinking?? He was just eight a few days ago!

But now he's fourteen, a full year older than me. I feel weird, as if I lost a bet or paid too much for something I didn't get. What are the words? _Cheated out of._

Why did I feel _cheated out of?!_ Because Butch had had a little teeny crush on me when he was little and now he was older and I feared he didn't like me?

Impossible.

Still… I didn't want to complain.

I still remember how everything had gone when we first saw the RowdyRuff Boys Z…

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

"Hey, Buttercup," Butch said. He was fourteen now… He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and black jeans… He was _ripped_ for a fourteen-year-old…

"H-hey, Butch," I said. _I stuttered?!? Why did I stutter?!_

He smirked. "Nice to see _you_ again," he said.

His eyes were dark green and so…_deep._ They were emeralds… His hair was perfectly spiked… _Probably with electricity, Frankenstein._ I was glad to know my old side was still there.

Why wouldn't it be?? Oh, right, because fourteen-year-old Butch had hypnotized me.

Actually, that doesn't sound so farfetched. It makes better sense than to say that _Kaoru_, me, was checking him out. I'm just not willing to believe _that._

"I'll let you girls show the RowdyRuff Boys Z around," the Professor said. "Oh, another thing; the RowdyRuff Boys Z are just like you, the PowerPuff Girls Z, in that they have to transform. I captured their powers in wristwatches they each now have. Right now they aren't transformed--as much. See, they just finished being rid of the black light that made them evil, so they're still…_un_transforming. By tomorrow, they'll be average boys. They'll need to use the wristwatches to transform."

"But--"

"Good luck, girls! Have fun," he said, and left. I could tell that Blossom and Bubbles felt almost as awkward as I did.

"Well…" I said. "Blossom, Bubbles, why don't we transform back? I'd rather _not_ wear this skirt longer than I have to." Wimpier excuse than it was before, but good enough.

We transformed back in front of the guys. They didn't mind, and, in fact, they didn't pay attention.

"Right…" said Momoko. "Well, has the Professor told you guys our secret identities? Like, our _real_ names?"

"Not really," said Brick. "He just mentioned that we'd be going to your school and be in your classes, so we'd find out."

"Well, I'm Momoko," she said. "Bubbles is Miyako, and Buttercup is Kaoru."

"Are you guys going to change your names and use aliases?" I asked.

"It's a given. Now that we have to be, quote on quote, 'superheroes', we shouldn't really have the same names as our 'hero' selves," answered Boomer.

"What are your names going to be?" I asked.

"We'll think of that later…" said Butch. "Or you girls can come up with names for us."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Brick. "Okay, you girls come up with names for us. Make sure they're good names, and have 'em for us by tomorrow. You can come by and tell us then."

_**[End - Flashback]

* * *

**_

We had thought of names for them alright.

Momoko chose "Akane" for Brick, meaning "deep red."

I chose "Kiyoshi", meaning "pure," for Butch. I'm not sure why I chose it… It just came to me, I guess.

Miyako chose "Haruki" for Boomer. It means "radiance," "shine," or "life."

When we told the boys their names, they thought they were very fitting.

"Kiyoshi, huh?" said Butch. "I like it. Thanks, BC." I almost blushed when he said that, but, thank goodness, I didn't.

"Akane seems fitting," Brick told Momoko. "It matches me, I guess." He laughed, and so did Momoko.

"So, Miyako-chan," said Boomer. "what did you pick for me?"

"I chose 'Haruki' as your name," she said.

"Not bad," he said. "I certainly think it matches me. I _am_ radiant, after all," he joked. Everyone laughed at that.

It felt so wrong, yet, at the same time, so _right._

We shouldn't have been talking to our former enemies as if they were our best friends. We shouldn't have to pick our former enemies' names. We also shouldn't have to have our former enemies come to school with us. We shouldn't be talking to them and joking with them like we've known them for years and been close confidents for years. We shouldn't have talked to them and acted around them as if we were all best friends since we were little, when, in fact, it wasn't entirely true.

But we did. I didn't like it. It was changing me. But I _did_ like it because I was changing to like it. I'm so confused…

I certainly didn't want to start liking Butch, but I couldn't help it. If we were the same age, it was almost impossible not to, and for many good reasons.

First of all, he was my counterpart. We were two halves of a whole. That whole was once only one, but it was split in half when Butch and the other RowdyRuff Boys were created. The same goes for Momoko and Miyako. Second of all, he--

I can't think of any other reasons. They all flew out of my head. I know I should be tough and fight the fact that I like him, but there are some things you just can't fight. This was one of them. If I did fight it, I'd destroy myself. I might be the strongest, toughest, and least girly out of the PowerPuff Girls Z, but I still have feelings, and feelings are hard to change…

I guess I have to go with it… I don't like the fact that I like him, but I don't mind for the most part.

I just can't get my mind off of what happened three days ago…

I still remember the alley, the buttercup, the hug, and little Butch. It seems too familiar. I miss that scene. But that was when they were our enemies… I miss little eight-year-old Butch so much for some reason. Maybe I'm just not ready to handle a fourteen-year-old Butch.

What am I saying? I have to stop this. I'm getting so quiet inside my head when I used to be so LOUD! And ambitious. Now I'm just… pathetic.

Or maybe I'm just pensive. I don't think I've ever _thought_ so much, before.

"Kaoru! Snap out of it!" Butch called. He was shaking me.

"Huh? What? I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"What happened, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"You just zoned out," added Momoko.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," I answered.

"That's the most you've _ever_ thought about _anything_," said Momoko. "What were you thinking about?"

"Um…" I looked around the room at Momoko and Miyako, and then looked around at the RowdyRuff Boys, also looking for an answer. "I'll tell you two later…"

I must have looked worried, because Miyako had a panicky look on her face. "Kaoru, w-what's wrong?"

"Don't worry. I have to tell you two something else anyways, so I'll say it all at once, later."

That calmed her down. Momoko still had questions, though. "But, Kaoru!"

"Not. Now," I said, trying to give _her_ the message without giving _the guys_ the message.

The boys didn't get it yet, but, thankfully, Momoko did. "Oh, got it. _Later_, then."

* * *

_**Read&Review!!**_

_**Also, can anyone send me some ideas? If I use them, I'll mention your name here at the bottom or even at the top! If more than one person has the same idea, I'll take the person's name whose I read first.**_

_**Thanks, and tell me what you want the characters to do! They might actually do them!**_

_**  
Oh, BTW: I know they're 10 in the anime. I just made them 8 so they could be farther away from the girls' ages.  
**_

* * *

_**Butch: .... It better not be something that makes me look bad. I just turned fourteen! Geez.**_

_**Kaoru: Oh, shut up! She's making ME like YOU! So YOU do whatever the HECK you're TOLD!!!**_

_**Butch: .........*runs away***_

_**Kaoru: Whatever. He'll be back. They always come back... *smiles evilly***_


	3. Questions For A Barbie

**_Thanks for waiting! I've been busier than usual. I wanted to do Z Story a bit more than this, lol. Plus I have this Boomer x Miyako plot I just can't get rid of... I'll write a little something on that and upload that story when it's fully done..._**

**_Plus, I've been drawing the PPG, RRB, and a teeny bit of PPGZxRRBZ on the computer... It just helps my inspiration, lol._**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_**

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

After we were away from the RowdyRuff Boys Z and were walking to our homes, Miyako and Momoko got curious.

"Come _on_, Kaoru! What was it?" asked Momoko.

"Well, okay," I said. "A few days ago--when we split up to find the RowdyRuff Boys, back when they were still young--I found Butch in an alley. He was eight then, still, so… He said 'Hi, Buttercup' and I was confused by how nice he seemed… He actually seemed like a _normal_ eight-year-old. He gave me a buttercup--the flower--and he hugged me. That's what I can't get out of my head."

"W-what?" they both said.

"Aww!! How _cute!_ Eight-year-old Butch had a crush on you, Kaoru!!" said Momoko. Then it was quiet for a while.

"Does that mean he likes you now?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Wait…" said Momoko. "What if… What if they only wanted to become older because they had tiny crushes on us and we were, like, five years older than them?? What if they did like us?"

"No," I said. "They were _eight_. They couldn't have known. Plus, they're different now. I doubt it… Maybe…? I don't know. I can't think of any reason, apart from what Momoko said."

"_Do_ you like Butch, Kaoru?" asked Miyako.

"What? No!" I said. "He just looks better than all those idiots in our school, that's all. What about _you_, Miyako? Don't you like Boomer? And you, Momoko? What about Brick?"

They were both quiet. "Well, Brick is still…you know…_himself_. I don't know. I doubt it…" Momoko was hiding something…

"And Boomer is really… I don't know…" said Miyako.

"Well, okay, I shouldn't have asked. I mean, we barely know how they are now," I said. "But what _do_ you think, Momoko? I mean, you're usually boy crazy. How did Brick _look_ to you?"

"Well… Brick looked…kinda hot…" she said quietly.

I laughed. "Well, we won't like them. I know that, as of now, I still miss the eight-year-old Butch more than I like the fourteen-year-old Butch."

Momoko and Miyako laughed. They agreed, though.

Momoko and I were sleeping over at Miyako's house today, and when we headed up to Miyako's room, we couldn't help thinking about the RowdyRuff Boys Z.

"I wonder why they wanted to get older…" Momoko thought aloud. It wasn't weird because we were all doing that. That's how we knew the others were thinking about the same thing.

"I wonder why they agreed to be good…" said Miyako.

"I wonder why they have to look like _that_…" I muttered.

For some reason, we all snapped out of it. "Okay, we _have_ to stop thinking about it. We have school tomorrow, and we have to pick out outfits," said Miyako.

I groaned. They were going to stuff me in a dress. "No…"

"Come on, Kaoru. We'll let you choose an outfit from what we choose," said Momoko.

Right… They were going to give me a choice of either skirts or dresses. No.

"Don't worry, Kaoru," said Miyako. "There are some really cute pants that we can give you."

I sighed. Miyako took our three outfits. I didn't get to see them because they were covered with bags. Of _course_ they'd decide to get _my_ outfit first.

"Look; first you have to try them each on, and then pick one. We already know what you're going to pick to wear for tomorrow, but you're still keeping them all." Momoko thrust the covered clothes at me and shoved me into the walk-in closet. Not too roughly, but enough to irritate me.

I randomly pick one and took the covering off. I picked a good one.

I put it on and looked at the mirror on the wall. Miyako's house--or better said, _mansion_--had closets like giant dressing rooms in clothing stores.

It was a great outfit. I admired Miyako's and Momoko's choice because it wasn't too girly, even though it had a feminine sense to it. It was like a deep green dress (that reminded me vaguely of _Tinker Bell_) with beige-green capri pants. I also had a light green jacket with no sleeves. However, I wore a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. I still wore my green tennis shoes.

I came out of the walk-in closet and told Miyako and Momoko, "This isn't bad for an outfit."

"Great, great!! You look great! Now the other two!!" said Momoko.

I groaned.

The other outfits weren't as good…

One was a dark green skirt with a thick black line at the bottom; it reached my knees, but it was a pencil skirt… The top was a light green tank top on top of a black, tight, t-shirt. Black converse with a green hammer--which made me laugh--finished the outfit.

The last was tight--spandex? No, but like spandex--black pants with a long-sleeved forest green shirt that billowed out a bit at the bottom. Shoes? Open-toed brown sandals.

"I hate being a Barbie," I told Miyako and Momoko.

"If you're a Barbie, at least you're super cute!" said Momoko.

"Whatever. I'm done trying on clothes. I'm wearing the first outfit to school tomorrow. The others can burn, except maybe the third… Okay, then, the second outfit can burn," I said.

"Let's talk about what we're going to do on Monday," suggested Miyako. "I think the Professor said that the RowdyRuff Boys Z were going to our school…"

Momoko and I frowned. "Ugh," I groaned as a took a pillow and smacked myself in the head with it. I lied down and kept the pillow on my face.

"Kaoru, maybe it won't be _that_ bad," Momoko said. "I'm kind of nervous, but I know it'll be alright. They're our friends, now."

"No!" I said. "Not _friends_. They're our _allies_."

"It's the same thing, Kaoru."

"No, it's not. _Friend_ means we hang out and are close. _Allies_ means we fight together, not against each other."

"Oh, whatever," Momoko said.

"Anyways…" said Miyako. "Momoko, who do you like this week?"

"What?!" she said.

I snorted. "Momoko! You're _boy…crazy…_ Who do you like _now_?"

She scoffed. "Well, I like Asun-senpai from school! He's so cute! But lately I haven't thought about him _at all_," she said.

"Well, _hold on_ to that Asun-senpai liking. You _cannot_ afford to like Brick," I said. "Blech."

She sighed. "I know, I know, but I think you're being a bit too harsh. I mean, they're our allies, now and they--"

"No," I interrupted. "I _know_ they're our 'allies', but we can't afford to trust them until we _know_ we can."

"Well, okay," she answered, but she didn't seem to like my taking the leader role in this one.

* * *

_**Interesting, huh? Not so much, but I'm making this up as it goes along. Why? Because I lost the plot I had for it... Yes, I'm annoyed with myself, too.**_

_**Anyways, REVIEW! :D  
**_


	4. School Friends?

_**No POVs this chapter, not Kaoru's, even, lol. Hope you like it! I'm running out of plot bunnies, though... I thought they were supposed to multiply in, like, fifteen minutes!! I'm seriously disappointed, lol.**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY! I don't own PPGZ or PPGs or RRBs or... You get it! :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko woke up that morning, all with the same thought: _RowdyRuff._

None of them would admit it, though. They all just got ready for school together, not saying a single word. Their "good morning" was a nod of the head. They were all too worried and preoccupied with their thoughts that they couldn't speak.

Once they were all ready, they left Miyako's house and walked to school. Kaoru had forgotten her skateboard, so she didn't have it today.

They soon arrived at school, still haven't spoken a word today. They left to their first period class, which Ms. Keane was teaching. They each took their seats at the back of the classroom. Still, they hadn't said one word that day.

"Alright, class, I have an announcement to make," said Ms. Keane. "We have three new students joining us. Their names are Akane, Kiyoshi, and Haruki."

Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako all stiffened when they heard the announcement, and they all went pale when they saw three familiar boys enter the classroom.

"I'm Akane," Brick said. "These are my brothers."

"My name is Kiyoshi," said Butch.

"And my name is Haruki," Boomer finished.

"Okay, then. Haruki, you can sit behind Miyako. Miyako, please stand up," said Ms. Keane. Miyako stood up, still very pale. Haruki smirked and went to sit behind her. "Akane, you can go sit in front of Momoko. Momoko?" Momoko stood up. Akane made his way to his desk. "And, Kiyoshi, you can sit next to Kaoru. Kaoru, st--." He didn't need to know where she was, he just sat down next to her.

"Well… Okay, then," said Ms. Keane. "Class, take out your notebooks and copy the problems on the board. When you're finished, bring it up to the front."

Kaoru took out her notebook and copied down the problems. She rushed, and, even though it wasn't messy, it wasn't the neatest she's written. She'd do the problems at the end of class. Kaoru had the window seat, so she stared out the window for most of the class, most days.

Momoko was a very smart girl for school matters, and she copied down the questions and finished them quickly. She just flipped the paper facedown and put her head down.

Miyako wasn't the brightest girl in the school, but she wasn't ignorant, either. She copied down her questions and began to answer them. She had a bit of trouble at first, but then she found the other questions become easier. There was one question she was stuck on, and it was the last one.

"The answer's eight cubed," a voice whispered.

Miyako turned to see who said that, and it was Haruki (Boomer), going to turn in his paper. She blushed and murmured, "Thanks." She turned back to her paper and wrote down that last answer.

Momoko had finished her paper a little time ago, but she was going to turn it in now. She stood up and walked to Ms. Keane's desk to turn it in, and as she walked back, she saw Akane (Brick), going to turn in his paper, staring at her. He wasn't staring at her as if he liked her, or even as if he hated her. He stared without emotion in his red eyes. Momoko blushed and looked down while she made her way back to her seat.

It was almost the end of first period, and Kaoru still hadn't finished her work, or even started. She glanced at the clock. Kaoru grimaced and started working on the problems. She didn't have much time left, considering she slacked off during the rest of the class.

"You can copy off me," said a voice, "if you're stuck."

Kaoru glanced at Kiyoshi (Butch) and he was smiling. She sighed, exasperated. She glanced at his paper once and finished her work. She barely copied off of him but she didn't use one or two of his answers. She stood up to go turn in her paper, and Kiyoshi followed.

Kaoru was suspicious of him, but didn't say or do anything. She went back to her seat and picked up her stuff. The bell rang for the next period, and she left the classroom with Momoko and Miyako.

As the three girls made their way to the school's rooftop, a favorite place of theirs, they still remain quiet in their own thoughts.

_Why'd he stare at me…? And without any feeling at all… I wonder what's up with him_, Momoko thought silently.

_Why did that moron, Butch, let me copy off him? Or offer?_ thought Kaoru.

_I wonder why Boomer was so nice and gave me the last answer…_ Miyako thought, echoing Kaoru's mind.

All three girls were confused, and they still hadn't said a word to each other all day. They reached the rooftop and sat in their spots.

There was a small round table in one side of the rooftop, and there were four chairs around it. A small white umbrella completed the look, supported by the table. Kaoru sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back. Momoko sat down across from her, and Miyako hung her feet over the side of the roof.

"Miyako, you're going to fall off, one of these days," Momoko warned.

Miyako turned to look at her friend and replied, "No, I won't. I'm very careful. It's just so peaceful here."

"Fine…" Momoko agreed. "But just be super careful, okay? I'm not gonna lose one of my best friends and my PowerPuff sister because she _fell off a building_." She unzipped her bookbag and took out a large bag.

Momoko smiled greedily as she devoured all of the sweets in her bag. "Cake!" she exclaimed in her sugar-frenzy. Kaoru rolled her eyes, thinking, _How the HECK does she managed to stay fit when she eats SO much sweets? Oh right, she's a PowerPuff… Pfft._

The three girls were so busy with their own things that they didn't notice the three boys who came up to the rooftop. Momoko was busy eating her sweets. Miyako was gazing at New Townsville, finding beauty in everything. Kaoru was writing on her skateboard.

"Hey, mind if we crash this party?" asked Brick, interrupting their thoughts. Momoko would've turned red, mostly because he'd seen her pig out on snacks, but she didn't. Kaoru looked up, and straight at Butch; it was a reflex by now. She was always wary and never let her guard down.

"What are _you_ guys doing here?" Kaoru said, taking a bit of time to glare at each of the brothers.

Butch smirked in her direction. Kaoru almost shivered from the frigidness of his stare. He had no emotions in his eyes.

"We should all hang out together, now," said Brick. "We're on the same team, now."

Momoko rolled her eyes. "I hope you really mean that, and aren't just acting…" she said suspiciously. "If you _were_ acting, you'd regret it." Her voice dropped at the last part, making her seem a bit dark for the moment. The boys were a bit afraid, but it was just the shock of hearing _her_ say that. They recovered.

Miyako turned around for the first time to glance at them, and, almost instantly, her eyes locked with Boomer's. She couldn't break away, for some reason. She didn't feel anything--except maybe fear. Miyako closed her eyes and got off the edge of the roof. She whispered something in Momoko's ear. "S-should we trust them?"

Momoko looked at Miyako, and, in that moment, Miyako was visibly shaken and fearful. _One glance from Boomer did _this_?!_

"No," she said aloud. "Come on, Kaoru. Come on, Miyako. We're leaving." She spoke with a voice of authority--something she rarely did.

The boys parted so the three girls could leave, but not before Butch felt the need to annoy a certain raven-haired girl…

Kaoru froze in her place. "Butch… You… _PERVERT!_" she yelled, each word dripping with bloodlust. She _needed_ to hurt him for that. Butch smirked and laughed as his brothers, not needed here, left the rooftop.

* * *

_**YES, I decided to try Third person, thanks to dejiko001 :)**_

_**Anyways, I'm reading soooo many AWESOME fanfics about the PPGxRRB and their Z-versions, that, I almost didn't get much work done.... And I'm still working on a top-secret project, too.... I'll update as much as I can, but it won't be every day.**_

_**  
PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! :D  
**_


	5. Quit Bugging Me!

_**Hope you enjoy it! I haven't been writing much, mostly reading. However, the Twilight-sequeal-sagas I've been reading have made me angry... Seriously, one look at another guy and Nessie loves him more than Jake?! Are you serious? Come ON.**_

_**Okay, maybe that's a bit exaggerated, but it's still true.**_

_**Anyways, back to Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z!**_

_**Enjoy!! :D  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Kaoru demanded.

Butch chuckled. "Hey, I was just having some fun. I wanted to annoy you, and, I guess I did."

Kaoru's face reddened, and she was angry. "Don't you ever…_DARE_…_touch…_me like_ that_…again!!" she screamed. Her eyes were showing anger and fury. Butch's eyes showed amusement.

"STOP!" she screamed. She knew she'd lose her voice if she kept this up, so she made an effort--a tiny one--to lower her voice. "Look; you don't fool me. Don't even_ try_, because it's worthless. You're just a waste of time, so I'm leaving."

She turned to leave but he caught her elbow. "I'm not _really_ a waste of time, am I, BC?" he teased. He stared into her eyes, his own eyes full of amusement.

She grimaced. "Get your filthy hands off of me! I don't care for you! So, yeah, buh-bye!" she said.

"Oh, so you don't _care_ for me? Why, then, did you hug me a few days ago? You remember, don't you?" he said, a smiled playing on his lips.

"You were _eight!_ Now you're-you're _disgusting!_" She pried his arm off hers and ran down the stairs and to her favorite tree. She sat down, facing away from the school. This was a part of the school grounds that no one came to; no one except herself.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the tree. She closed her eyes and thought._ Why…Why…Why are they such morons?! Why won't he let me forget that stupid day where I hugged him in his eight-year-old-ness?!_

Kaoru was disturbed when someone knocked on the tree near her head. "Knock-knock," said a voice.

"Shut. Up," she said slowly, full of hatred. She opened her eyes. Sure enough, Butch was there, waiting to annoy her every chance he got.

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked, and surprised herself by how tormented and desperate she sounded.

Butch seemed unfazed. "I'm a RowdyRuff Boy, remember?" He smirked.

She grinned evilly in return. "No…" she started. "You're a Rowdy_Puff!_ You were transferred to the good side, and, now, you're not so 'ruff'!" She laughed hard. Butch was reddened and mad, and mostly irritated.

When Kaoru stopped laughing, she looked around and Butch wasn't there, much to her content. She closed her eyes and leaned back, once more, on her favorite tree. She smiled as she sit there, peacefully enjoying the quiet.

She didn't know she still wasn't alone, though.

On the very tree she sat at, Butch was watching from the highest branch. _She's not very interesting when she's not doing anything… _He smiled wickedly and decided to mess with her.

* * *

Kaoru was walking home, trying not to think about anything. At all. She was unsuccessful. Thoughts of the RowdyRuffs kept running through her mind, and she couldn't help it. Different plans of what they might be up to came to her, but she disregarded all of them.

She sighed, wishing that everything could go back to normal, but knowing it wouldn't. _What IS normal?_

Her communicator compact was blinking on and off. Kaoru looked around and ducked in an alley. She transformed there. _"Powered Buttercup!"_

She opened her compact and Blossom came on the screen. "Buttercup! We need your help! There's a monster--probably Mojo Jojo's--destroying the city! Come to the center of New Townsville quick!"

"I'll be right there!" Buttercup said.

She almost closed the compact, but Blossom had one more thing to say. "Oh, and, find Butch!"

"What?!"

"Brick and Boomer are helping out here, but the monster's really huge! Butch isn't here yet, so find him! We need our strongest people!"

Angrily, Kaoru muttered a 'yes' and shut the communicator. She flew off, looking for Butch. "Butch? Where the heck are you?" she called, then she muttered, "Geez, why do I have to look for _him_?"

Suddenly, a wind blew in Buttercup's face and she felt something…strange… "Miss me, much?" said a voice she _really_ didn't want to hear from.

"Butch…!"

"Aw, I missed you, too, honey," he said, still cocky.

"Did you just spank me a minute ago?" she said, her voice low, and very deadly, very serious. Her fists were clenched.

Butch smirked. "I just can't resist bugging you, now can I?" he said. "Well, we'd better get to that monster…" He flew, faster and faster, away from Buttercup.

"Get back here, _coward!!_ I'm not through with you!!!" She chased after him. _He is DEAD. Hope he knew he just signed his will, right there.

* * *

_

_**FUNNY! Don't you think? Well...**_

_**Butch: *smirking***_

_**Kaoru: *slaps Butch***_

_**Butch: What was THAT for?!**_

_**Kaoru: For being such a pervert, and for spanking me in the story!!! WTH is your problem?!**_

_**Butch: ....**_

_**Wow. Anyways, please review!! Any ideas? I'm running out of them... Well, not running out, but it's like my ideas are going to something else. I wanna finish this and my other story, Z Story, so I can start a Twilight fanfic, but... I don't have much ideas to finish this one! Z Story's easy to finish. I just need to write diligently, which is the problem, lol. Anyways, REVIEW! :D  
**_


	6. Monsters and Weapons

_**Okay, AGAIN, my parents dragged me off to a mini-vacay. Anyways, I came back yesterday and today I'm posting htis and my Z Story chappie. PLEASE ENJOY! :D  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I was still chasing after that _baka_, Butch. He was heading towards the monster and I was heading towards a different one.

Excuse me, a different _thing_.

Yes, Butch qualifies as both a _thing_ and a _monster_.

"Get back here!" I screamed.

To my surprise, he stopped flying and I flew past him. I flew back and floated in front of him. "Yes, Buttercup? What is it?" he asked, uninterested.

I slapped him across the face. "How _dare_ you?! I just hope you know that I'm not forgiving you anytime soon! You're dead to me! _Dead!_"

He looked at me, stunned.

I turned and flew towards the monster. I flew about six feet before someone grabbed onto my ankle.

"Butch!!! Let! Me! Go!!" I screamed.

"No."

"Let me go, dammit!"

He pulled me closer instead, restraining me. He held my arms at my sides and I couldn't kick him away. We were about six inches apart now.

"What do you want with me?! Can't you just leave me alone?!" I screeched.

He waited. "Are you done with your rant?" he asked, oblivious.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to kick him, but missed.

"Look, Buttercup; I can't stay away from you, and you should know better than that. I can't keep away from you, the same way that Boomer can't keep away from Bubbles or that Brick can't keep away from Blossom. You're gonna have to deal with it, because I'm all you've got and all you're getting."

I couldn't breathe. "What??" I managed to choke out.

His serious mood ended abruptly. He smirked. "Come on, let's go kick that monster's butt." He flew away faster than I could get my questions out. I followed, stunned.

"Thanks goodness!! Finally, you two are here!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Help me out, Butch?" Brick asked.

"Buttercup, over here!" Bubbles called.

There were two giant monsters, each with eight giant tentacle arms and two giant elephant feet. They were both purple, and they each had one big eye in the middle of their--what _should_ look like--faces.

The RowdyRuff Boys were working on defeating one of them, while Blossom and Bubbles were trying to fight the other.

"Ugh, sissies," I muttered. I pulled out my hammer and hit it on the head as hard as I could.

I could swear that the monster shrunk.

"Buttercup!! Good idea!!" Blossom said.

"They shrink when hit hard on their head!" Brick exclaimed. He and Blossom exchanged a look. "Butch! Smash something on his head!"

Butch picked up a large piece of debris--probably from a destroyed building--and threw it at the monster's head. It shrank, too.

Bubbles shot out bubbles from her wand and encased the monsters in them, because they fit now.

All six of us floated above the monsters for a moment.

"Hey, I never got to see what weapons you guys got," I said.

They smirked. Brick pulled out something that could only be described as a scarlet spinning top. It came with a small launcher, though, and he shot it out at one of the monsters. It grew larger and larger and spun rapidly. It struck the monster and we all heard screams as it was destroyed.

"Nice, bro," Boomer said, giving Brick a high five.

Boomer pulled out a trident that was slightly pointed at the ends. "See this, Buttercup?" he asked. "This is a trident. I can use it as a spear, but I can also do this." He aimed at the other monster, and the three sharpened ends of the trident shot out from it. It was like a trident and spear-gun. The bubbles was pierced and the monster was hurt; it was wailing in pain.

"And now, it's _my_ turn," Butch said. Butch raced towards the monster, and, in his hands, a green sword. It looked like a cross between a green lightsaber and a sword. Whatever it was, it was glowing green. I thought I saw something like a mix in the color… The glow was a mix of green, like my eyes, and dark green, like Butch's eyes.

I shrugged. I was just imagining things. I watched as Butch pierced the monster with his sword, and it blew up.

There was a loud explosion and much dust. There was a black cloud around, meaning the explosion was a bad one.

_Butch!_

I flew into the cloud and searched for him. I saw the green of his sword, fading. I flew towards it, and, every second I got nearer, it glowed brighter an brighter.

Butch was under a pile of rubble from a building. "Butch?" I called out.

I saw some movement. He probably shook his head or something. "Buttercup?"

In a second he flew up to me, and I felt him put he arms around my waist and fly out of the mess. "You okay?" I asked, trying not to be angry that he had his arm around my waist.

He glanced at me with a confused expression, then he smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "I'm fine. I'm even better knowing you actually care about me," he said, and poked my stomach.

"Don't do that!" I said. "And I don't care! I just wanted to see if the weapon was damaged, that's all." _Did I?_

He just laughed and flew towards the others.

* * *

_**If you want to see some pictures of swords I like and what I imagined Butch's sword would look like, go to my profile. It's there.**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!! I LOVE all my fans so much! It's your reviews and PMs that keep me writing!! :D**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU! :D  
**_


	7. Auras? Giggles? The Mall?

* * *

_**Chapter Seven

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

Butch was still flying over to the others, and, when we reached them, he didn't let me go. It was annoying, especially since I was still Buttercup and in a freaking skirt.

A _flipping freaking stupid_ skirt.

Blossom and Bubbles rushed over to my side and hugged me, unaware or just not caring that Butch _still_ had his arm around my waist.

"Okay, everyone get their hands off me!!" I screamed. Blossom and Bubbles stopped hugging me and Butch didn't have his arm around me anymore. I felt kind of cold now…

"What happened, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. Butch was under some rubble and I, being the superhero I am, saved this idiotic citizen in his time of need." I sounded professional--just the way I needed to sound.

Blossom and Bubbles just blinked.

"What? What is it?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, it's just that--" Bubbles started.

Blossom put her hand over Bubbles' mouth. "It's nothing!" she said.

"Okay…" I said. "Let's just transform back. I don't really feel like going back to school, though."

We nodded, and we headed into an alley. After transforming back, we stepped out to find the RowdyRuffs, back in normal clothes, too.

"Momoko, we're not going back to school, right?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine. But _only_ today," she said strictly. "There's a candy shop I wanna get to, anyways!" She sounded shockingly excited.

"Yay!" Miyako squealed. "I wanted to go to the mall! Come on, Kaoru!"

She pulled on my arm. I groaned. "No…" I protested half-heartedly. They wouldn't have listened anyways.

I glanced at the RowdyRuff Boys. They looked uncomfortable. Butch was staring at me, and he looked like he was thinking about something. When I met his gaze, he smiled and looked down for a second.

I dug the heel of my shoe into the ground. Miyako, who was pulling me, stopped and, Momoko, who was pulling Miyako, stopped. We all fell on the concrete, tumbling.

We heard laughter from behind us. "Oh, yeah, forgot you guys were still there…" Momoko said.

The RowdyRuff Boys came up and helped us up. We all broke out laughing for a few minutes.

"Hey, what do you say if we all go to the mall and watch a movie?" Brick said.

"Why?" Momoko asked, incredulous.

"Because we're bored! And we're not gonna go to school if _you_ get to skip!" Boomer finished.

We all laughed again and started walking. "Sure, sure. Let me just check with Miyako and Kaoru," Momoko said.

All three of us walked away from the guys to somewhere where they could see us, but not hear us.

"Okay, what do you think?" Momoko said.

"NO!" I said, half-screaming and half-whispering.

"Why not?" Miyako asked.

"Because! I'll get stuck with Butch!" I pointed out. "He's a pervert!! He might try to make a move on me!"

"Shush," Momoko warned. "I think we should try to get to know them. Otherwise, they might grow a bit reluctant to help us when we fight monsters. If we're their friends, they'll definitely help us."

"Yeah," Miyako added. "And they're nice now."

I groaned. Why couldn't they see that it was only a matter of time before the guys snap? "They might still be evil!" I said.

"Kaoru, look at them and tell me what color aura you see," Momoko said.

I looked. The boys were staring at us. More specifically, Butch was staring at me, Boomer at Miyako, and Brick at Momoko. I looked harder. Sure enough, there was a faint white glow around. Even stranger yet was that Butch's had a faint light green rim to his aura.

I looked back at Miyako and Momoko. "Okay, so their auras are mostly white…"

"Mostly?" Momoko asked.

I frowned. "Well… Butch's aura has a light green rim, but, other than that, they all have white auras."

Miyako and Momoko glanced at them. "Not for me," Momoko said. "For me, Brick has a reddish-pink rim. Butch doesn't have that green rim for my vision…"

"And for me," Miyako added, "_Boomer_ has a light blue rim. But the other two are just white!"

"Wait a minute… They're our counterparts, so, wait, what?" I said, confused.

"Maybe there's a hidden meaning to this…" Momoko trailed off. "We _have_ to see the professor after the movie."

"Yeah--no, wait, what? We're going with them?" I asked.

"Of course! We need to find out more!" Momoko said.

I glanced at the quiet Miyako. She was gazing over at Boomer. Her eyes were glossy, and her hands were together, fingers intertwined as if she was imagining she was holding someone else's.

"Great…" I muttered sarcastically. "Miyako's been hit."

"What?" Momoko said.

"Miyako been shot. By _Cupid_," I spat.

Momoko giggled and poked Miyako twice.

"Huh?" Miyako said, snapping out of her daydream.

"Do you have a _total_ crush on Boomer or what?" Momoko inquired.

Miyako blushed scarlet. "N-no!! Of _course_ not! W-why would I?!"

"Hmm… Someone's a little _too_ defensive there," I teased. Momoko and I laughed our heads off while Miyako fumed.

"Okay, okay, so _maybe_ I like him a little bit, but you shouldn't laugh at me!" Miyako exclaimed. She was holding back tears; she cried so easily.

We stopped laughing at her. I placed my hand on her right shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miyako. I guess we shouldn't judge," I said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry we laughed. It was rude of us," Momoko said.

"Thanks," Miyako said with a tiny smile. She hugged us both and, for once, I let her hug me.

"We're sorry," Momoko and I said once more.

"Sorry about what?" Boomer asked. He and the boys walked to us and heard Momoko and I apologize.

"Oh, it's nothing," Miyako said, looking away with a fake angry expression. Boomer wouldn't know that was fake, though.

"Anyways, let's go to the movies!" Momoko said.

We started to walk, but we stopped when we noticed the boys weren't following.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "_Afraid_ of girls?"

"No way!" Butch exclaimed. "You wish." He smirked and, in a second, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer.

"Let go of me, Butch," I stated. "You might want to live to tomorrow, so you should get your hands _off_ me!"

He rolled his eyes and set me free.

"Before we go to the movies, we have a few conditions," Brick said, ignoring the small scene that occurred seconds ago.

"Conditions?" Momoko asked.

"Not really _conditions_, but, we'd just prefer to do things a certain way."

She rolled her eyes. "What _conditions_?"

"Counterpart with counterpart, and we don't have to go to the same movie."

"Seems fair enough, since we don't all like the same things… It'd be hard trying to find _one_ movie that _all six_ of us would like," said Momoko.

"Alright, then."

That being said, we all walked to the mall and into the movie theater. This should be fun.

Yeah, right.

* * *

_**Wasn't that Flip-tastic? lol. Yeah, I wrote two chapters in one day. It wasn't that hard, considering I do about 3 pages per. In Z Story, I'm strict and keep to 7 pages only. No more, no less. But anyways, REVIEW! :D**_


	8. Movies? Moves?

_**Thanks! I've been speedy for this story lately! :D**_

_**It's starting to get interesting, so maybe that's why. :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

_**

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

I hated this. I really, _really_ hated this. More than anything else.

Well, almost.

I hated this situation more than almost anything, in fact, more than everything else but Butch himself.

We had gotten to the movies and then we all split up. Boomer and Miyako went to go see some movie about guinea pig spies, Brick and Momoko went to go see a Harry Potter movie, and where was I?

Stuck seeing a zombie movie with Butch.

Don't get me wrong; I love gory movies like that, but with _Butch?!_ No. The worst part was that he had his arm around me and he was only inches away. I would have given anything to scream "_Get your hands off me!!"_ but we were in the theater, so I very well couldn't.

I tried to enjoy the movie as best as I could, but it was hard. Every now and then, Butch would try to make a move on me or get closer, or he'd just try to touch me any way, like passing his hand down my arm or around my waist, or anything else.

Finally, I had enough. He had he hand on my shoulder and he was rubbing it, and I was dead tired of his touch. I lifted my hand and took his, and I attempted to crush his wrist. I glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and finally kept his hands to himself.

I felt cold now.

* * *

**[Miyako POV]**

Boomer and I were going to see a movie together! Just us! Momoko was with Brick and Kaoru was with Butch, so we were alone! I was so excited, I was almost flustered.

We sat down in one of the seats in the back. There was nobody in that row, and nobody in any of the rows nearby us, so we were completely alone…but I liked it.

Everytime I felt his touch, if only by accident, my skin tingled there, and it was like an electric current.

He sat on my right, just how I liked it. We had gotten a large bag of popcorn and two medium sodas, both Sprite.

Once, in the middle of the movie, we both reached for popcorn at the same time and our hands touched. The electricity flowed through me again, and we both blushed.

Sometime between the middle and ending of the movie, Boomer put his arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder, trying to be subtle about it. I breathed in his scent--it hypnotized me. He smelled so fresh, so cool.

I smiled as I tried to pay attention to the movie, but my mind kept slipping to the person next to me.

* * *

**[Momoko POV]**

Brick was making me go to some Harry Potter movie, the sixth, I think. I'm not too excited about the movie choice.

Well, whatever. I follow Brick to one of the seats in the back. Luckily, there was couple a few rows away from us, so we weren't totally alone.

I sat down and he took a seat on my left. I hated that. I usually liked it when guys were on my right, not left. Whatever; he wasn't worth getting worked up over.

We shared a bag of popcorn and a soda, which I wasn't happy about. Why couldn't he get his own soda?

As the movie started, I thought about Miyako and Kaoru, and how _their_ dates might be going.

_Wait…_

_Dates?!_ No way! That would mean that _I'm_ on a date with _Brick!_ No!! It's just a friendly movie occasion, just that. We're just coworkers hanging out, which was what it was, wasn't it?

I took a deep breath. I was confusing myself.

"You okay?" Brick asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thinking," I said. "Yuck," I whispered to myself.

" 'Yuck'?" he asked.

"Don't ask."

He was quiet then. _Good. Wasn't it? _I was confusing myself too much for my own good.

I thought about how Kaoru's…_time_…might be going. Butch was probably trying to make a move, and she was probably quietly punching him so as not to disturb others. Yeah, that's it. Quietly punching.

Miyako and Boomer were probably getting along better. He was probably holding her hand, and she was probably enjoying it. They were so cute together, and they wouldn't have any problems.

I sighed and paid attention to the movie. I felt Brick's gaze on me for a minute, but then he shrugged it off and paid attention to the movie.

I felt angry. _Why would he shrug it off? He should've asked what was wrong! Stupid, stupid, stupid Brick!_

I was so frustrated! _Pay attention to the movie, pay attention, attention, pay movie, attention pay…_ I was mentally flustered. At what? I'm not so sure.

* * *

_**WOO! Funny stuff, eh? Not really... Anyways, REVIEW! :D**_

**Reviews - Answers:  
**

_**sasukexnaruto4ever10092: **_I'll be waiting for that essay review. ;)

_**k-girl:**_ Thanks! I wish you could register so I would able to respond more. -.- Thanks, though, for your support! :D I appreciate it immensely! ^.^

_**KaoruBC101z:**_ lol, thanks... I think... "Or else!" lol, mkay.

_**shugochrazfanx123:**_ Interesting idea! I was actually thinking about that, myself! Well, now that someone read my mind, I guess I have to... Well, maybe some other chapter. Probably if I get to chapter 12, that'll be it! ^.^


	9. A Getaway Or Get Away!

_**Woo! I'm on a writing-frenzy with this story! Two days, and four chapters! :D**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

The movie ended, and, when it did, I tried to bolt for the exit. Butch caught my arm before I could, though. I sighed.

He took my hand and pulled me towards the exit, making sure I wouldn't run off. I couldn't pull myself free from him, so I just let him drag me along.

We were waiting in the lobby, and I was praying that Bubbles would come soon. When she didn't come within five minutes, I could tell Butch was getting as annoyed as I was, probably for a different reason. He then sighed in exasperation and turned to me. He changed his expression and wore his trademark smirk.

"So, Buttercup," he said coolly.

"So, Butch," I mimicked, with an amused smirk on my face.

He frowned a bit, but then changed to smirking again. "Buttercup, baby, where've you been?" he said, in a voice that could be only be described as an impression of Ozzy Osborne.

I laughed at him. "Idiot," I said.

"Hey!" he said, mockingly angry.

We were both laughing for a while. Then everyone else showed up.

"Kaoru! How was the--" Momoko stopped abruptly. She and Miyako stared at me, but not at my face. I looked at myself. Butch's arms were around my waist and I was only mere inches away from his body, just barely.

I pushed him away. "What the hell, Butch?!" I screamed.

He only smirked and laughed. "Well, you certainly didn't notice until now," he said, his voice cocky.

"Why I outta--" I was interrupted by Miyako.

"Why don't we all go now?"

"Actually, you, Kaoru, and I should stop by the lab," Momoko offered.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go home right now," I said.

"Perfect, we'll come with you," Brick said, speaking for all of the RowdyRuffs.

"Wait?!" we exclaimed.

The boys were confused, each wearing a different expression on their faces. "Is there a problem?" Boomer asked.

"No, no, it's just…" Miyako didn't finish.

So I did. "It's just that the professor might not want so many people in the house, or the lab."

"And we'll be doing experiments anyways, so you'll all be bored," Momoko added.

We all smiled nervously. Those were lame excuses, but we didn't have much better ones planned.

"Are you sure you're not all just coming up with wimpy excuses?" Butch asked. "Those sound pretty wimpy to me."

We sighed as the boys all looked like they hadn't fallen for our excuses.

"Fine! Just come, then," Momoko said.

They all smirked at us. "Then let's get to the lab before it gets dark out," Brick said.

"Shall we?" Butch asked, offering me his hand.

I groaned and excepted it. "Fine… Just this once," I said, irritated.

I took his hand and he lead me outside. The others followed us soon after. I looked behind and saw that Brick had his hands in his pockets and Momoko had her hands at her sides. Boomer had his arm around Miyako, and she had a faint blush on her face, as well as a peaceful smile.

Yuck.

Why a happy, sane girl like Miyako would fall for _Boomer_ is none of my business, not that I would be able to understand it, anyway.

We arrived at the lab soon enough, thankfully. Momoko and I immediately rushed through the door, leaving our counterparts behind. We ran into the lab and hid. Miyako was probably still with Boomer…

"I did _not_ like that I was forced to watch a movie with _Butch!_" I whispered to Momoko. "He kept trying to make a move! How was your date? Any better?"

"_Date?_" she asked. "No, it wasn't better. I guess it was, but we didn't really do anything, thankfully. I know he's good and all, now, but I can't help be suspicious."

"Really? I just don't like Butch. I know he's good, now, but I think he's a pervert."

The Professor came by and interrupted our whispering. "Momoko? Kaoru? Why are you hiding?"

We came out from behind a machine. "No reason!" we said, and ran to the living room. We didn't want to be in the lab while the Professor was there. He might ask to do more experiments and give us a lecture about something we didn't care about hearing.

When we ran into the living room, everyone else was there, watching TV.

Miyako turned and saw us. "Hey, Momoko! There's some sweets in the kitchen. Kaoru! There's a sports program on TV!"

How very tempting.

"Sorry, but, I, uh, have to go!" I said.

"Me too!" Momoko said.

"But--" We didn't let Miyako finish. We ran out of the house and when we were a few meters away, we stopped.

"That was close," Momoko said. "I'll be at the new candy shop that opened up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I'll be at the park."

We walked away since our destinations were in opposite directions. "Oh, wait!" I said. "Let's hope we don't find them."

She nodded. "Good luck."

"Good luck."

I turned and ran for the park. It was my favorite place to go, even more so than my own home.

When I got there, it was around six, and getting a bit dark. The sun hadn't set yet, but it was going to, soon. I walked over to my favorite tree in the park, an old oak tree that was perfect for climbing, and sat down. I leaned against it and closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and it was dark out. _Oh, crap!_

I looked around. No one nearby. I sighed and got up. I started walking home.

Soon I was out of the park, and I was on a sidewalk, still walking home.

It was getting darker, and I was getting worried. I felt like someone was watching me, and that made my legs work faster to get me home as soon as possible.

That was a horrible plan. I was halfway there, but still on the sidewalk in the streets, and I was getting tired. I had to start walking, and I was slow. Worst of all, I still felt like I was being watched, but I never turned to check for sure. I didn't want to check, because that would make me waste time.

I walked forward, refusing to stop and rest. After a short time, I heard footsteps. My heart was racing and I wanted to run--or at least transform into Buttercup! But I couldn't! I was too tired from walking fast, and if I transformed in front of anyone, they'd know who I was…

The footsteps got louder and louder, meaning they were nearer and nearer.

I felt two cold hands grip my shoulders, pulling me to a stop and making me trip. I'm pretty sure my knees were skinned.

"Well, well, it's a girl," I heard a voice say.

"Yeah, boss, a girl," a louder, dumber voice said.

"Shut up, Big Billy!"

* * *

_**Ooh!! Whaddaya think's gonna happen?? **_

_**Find out...in chapter 10!! I'll answer reviews then. And I'll also say THANKS to Blossom012! :)**_

_**I would LOVE to give a list of people whom have inspired me, but it's kinda long, so I'd rather not.**_

_**Oh, by the way, sasukexnaruto4ever10092, it's okay. You don't need to write that 57-page-essay-review. ^.~ lol  
**_


	10. My Hero And His Room

_**OMG! What's gonna happen? This is my fave chapter so far!! :D  
**_

* * *

_**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

_Big Billy? _Oh, no! The Gang Green Gang… _I'm not sure if this is better or worse than a rapist…_ Probably better, probably worse, depending on what they're planning on doing to me. I doubt they knew I was Buttercup.

That was probably Ace who was talking first. I hoped that someone would help me, because, as much as I hated to admit it, I needed help. I was too exhausted to change into Buttercup, and I couldn't exactly do much more as an exhausted Kaoru.

"Well, young lady, congratulations. You're going to _enjoy_ your last night alive," Ace said. I shuddered.

He dragged me into an alley. My mouth was taped, so I couldn't scream for help. All I could do was whimper, and that seemed way too low for me to stoop.

I could've screamed, but I didn't have the energy. But once I felt someone lift me up, I found it. I screamed with all my might, as cheesy as that might sound, and I prayed that someone would help me.

"Let her go," I voice, low and deadly, said. He sounded completely serious, and that was a first for him.

"Well, well, look who it is. Butch? From the RowdyRuff Boys? I wouldn't have thought _you'd_ be out doing _good_," Ace spat.

"It's a funny thing," Butch said, still angry. "Now let her go if you want to see tomorrow come."

I almost shuddered. Butch looked so menacing and… I couldn't describe it, but it almost scared me silly. Almost scared me, and there was another emotion I couldn't describe. Something like…excitement?

"Maybe we don't feel like listening to you," Ace responded.

"I wouldn't mess with me right now if I were you. I wouldn't be so _dense_ as to ignore the fact that my vision's clouded and red, and that I'm trying to restraint myself. Back away if you don't want to die." I looked closer. Butch was twitching, sort of, and his eyes were narrowed. They also were clouded over, like he said, with rage and fury.

"F-fine," Ace replied, _trying_, yet failing horribly, to sound unfazed. "But this isn't the last you'll see of me!"

"And _this_ isn't the last you'll see of _me!"_ Butch charged forward and struck Ace in the jaw with his fist, obviously holding back.

Blood came out of Ace's mouth, and he growled a bit before taking his gang and retreating into the dark alley. I could swear I heard whimpers.

Butch untied me and unbound me. I was still too tired, so he carried me. He still looked angry, and I could see fury in his eyes.

"Don't be mad, Butch," I said.

"Why shouldn't I be?!" he answered. His acid tone stunned me and I actually flinched. He felt that. "I'm sorry…" He sounded remorseful.

"No, it's okay. I can tell you're very upset," I said, still wondering why I said it. "It was my fault. If I hadn't decided to walk home so late, this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not your fault. It's Ace's. I _hate_ that _worm_ so much…" Butch closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. "He's going to pay for what he did to you."

"_Almost_ did," I corrected.

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Why didn't you transform? Or run away?"

I sighed. "I couldn't. I was walking fast to avoid things happening, but I was kinda tired since I ran to the park earlier. I was exhausted. And I knew that if I transformed, I'd be too tired to even fly away. I also couldn't risk wasting time transforming."

He sighed. He was still walking, carrying me, bridal style. I had to have my arms around his neck for support. How I managed to keep from blushing when our faces were inches apart, I don't know. However, my heart was still racing.

I closed my eyes. I was so tired. I think I was tired enough to sleep, because the next thing I knew, my head was on Butch's shoulder and he was the last thing I saw before a deep, dreamless slumber took over.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I was pissed off as hell. _Ace_ tried to _touch_ _Kaoru_, and I couldn't be angrier.

Well, I could be, if the girl I loved wasn't in my arms. Dead tired and knocked out, but she was in my arms.

She still had her arms around my neck for support, but she was asleep, so it didn't help much, not that I needed help. I carried her easily, still walking. Where was I going? I don't know. I'd decide that sooner or later.

My house. I didn't know where she lived, and I couldn't take her to the Professor's. So she's coming to my house. I was suddenly grateful that we'd convinced the Professor to give us our own apartment to live in, instead of living in spare rooms in his house.

I walked faster. My house was nearby, so it wouldn't take long.

I kicked the door open and headed up to my room. I laid her out on the bed and covered her with the sheets. She smiled in her sleep, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

I walked downstairs and glanced at the clock. It was near eleven at night. I walked into the kitchen and got something--anything--to eat.

Brick and Boomer were there, not doing anything.

Their heads snapped up when they heard my entrance. "Yo, bro, where've you been?" Brick asked.

"Nowhere," I said.

"Really?" Boomer asked sarcastically.

"Well, there was a situation," I said.

"What happened?" Brick asked.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered, heading back to my room. "And don't come into my room without knocking."

I stopped and turned around, heading to grab some paper towels and bandages. Then I ran up to my room.

When I opened my door I found Kaoru sitting on my bed, with a less than pleased look on her face.

"_What_ am I doing here?" she asked without emotion.

I blushed. I could tell what it looked like. "I didn't know where your house was, and I didn't want to wake you," I replied.

"Oh." Nothing more. That 'oh' didn't even hold emotion, so I didn't know how she felt about the situation.

I walked up to her. "Sit down and don't move," I said. "You have some wounds…"

She complied. I cleaned her wounds and bandaged them. "I suppose you'll want to go home, now," I said.

"Nah," she said, surprising me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't wanna deal with my parents right now. They'll be so mad and I don't wanna get a lecture. I'll just tell them I'm sleeping over at Miyako's house."

I blinked. "You gonna stay here?" I asked. _Stupid, I can't even form a sentence!_

She shrugged. "I guess." She laid back on my bed with her arms crossed behind her head. "You're sleeping on the couch, though." She was teasing, and I knew that. At least, I _hoped _she was teasing.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Whatever you desire, your highness," I mocked.

We both started laughing at that. "Hey, you got any food around here?" she asked.

"I live with my brothers, and we're _guys_, so, of course we have tons of food," I joked.

She laughed, and I helped her up off the bed. We walked down to the kitchen, and I hoped Boomer and Brick weren't still there.

Hope failed me. "Hey, hey, hey! What's this? Kaoru's over here? You never mentioned that, Butch!" Brick exclaimed. _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

She laughed at that while I fumed. "Yeah, Butch! She sleeping over or something?" Boomer asked.

She rolled her eyes in the cute way that she does. "There was a…situation…and Butch saved me. I was too exhausted to save myself. And now I don't wanna take any crap from my parents, so I'm telling them I'm sleeping over at Miyako's," she explained.

"But you're sleeping over here?" Boomer asked.

"I'm already here, so, why not?" She turned to me. "You're sleeping on the couch while I take your room, just so you know."

I poked her. "No way," I teased.

"Don't poke me," she said. "And, yes, you're sleeping on the couch."

"Hey, it's my house!" I complained.

"I'm the one who's injured and was almost raped by Ace, so I make the rules, tough guy," she said. _Feisty…_

"No way! We both sleep in my room or none of us!" I demanded.

"You want me to sleep over here or not? I _could_ go back home, ya know!"

"Fine…" I said. She smirked and patted me on the head, starting to play with my hair.

"Good little boy!!" she teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Brick said. "You were raped by Ace?!"

"_Almost_," Kaoru corrected.

"And Butch saved you?" Boomer asked.

I nodded for her.

"Damn, Ace is getting weird," Brick muttered. "Since when did he go from stealing and torturing to _rape?"_

I shrugged, but my anger was coming back. _Kaoru would've been his first victim._ Of that crime, anyway.

"Whatever. That explanation's done, so, Butch, get me some food, now," Kaoru demanded.

"Of _course_, your highness," I said sarcastically. She smiled.

I sighed and went to forage for food in the fridge. I ended up finding some pepperoni pizza and heating it up for her. _Why was I doing this again? Oh, right, because I love her. Right…_

Brick and Boomer left the kitchen, but not before sending me some weird looks. I could only shrug in response.

After she ate, the argument started again. "I'm sleeping in your room, _you_ sleep on the _couch!"_ she argued.

"Kaoru, we're _both_ sleeping in my room. I'm not gonna get kicked out of my room just because you're a girl!" I said. "Besides, we both know that you wouldn't go back home now, anyways. It's midnight. So take it or leave it."

* * *

_**Finally! Butch's point of view! :D**_

_**I'm working on the next chappie! Will be up tomorrow, probably.**_

_**Also, YES, sasukexnaruto4ever10092, I DO update fast!! ^.^  
**_


	11. Sleepover!

_**WOO! THIS chapter also rocks! (^.~)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven

* * *

**_

**[Butch POV]**

She pouted. "Fine…" she muttered. I smiled.

I went up to my room and found a clean white tee and clean green shorts. I handed them to Kaoru. "What's this for?" she asked.

"You're not sleeping in those clothes, are you? And I don't think you brought any others." She frowned, and left to change in the bathroom.

I usually slept with just shorts on, no shirt, but I didn't think I could do that with Kaoru around… Maybe she wouldn't mind? _Yeah, right. We have to share a _bed_, what's she gonna think?_

My bed _was_ big enough for the two of us, and that didn't make me happy. I suddenly wished my bed was small. That way, I'd have to sleep holding on to her, cuddling, so she wouldn't fall off. That kind of closeness could be potentially painful, though. She could hurt me _very_ badly… She _was_ injured, though, and exhausted…

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I changed into Butch's clothes, which, I admit, felt really weird. So why didn't the fact that I was sleeping over make it weirder? Or why wasn't the fact that I was sleeping over, itself, weird to me?

I was confused.

I finished changing and glanced in the mirror for a second. The shorts weren't _so_ short on me, but they weren't _that_ long, either. The white tee wasn't _too_ big but it wasn't fitted, at least not for me.

I came out of the bathroom and entered Butch's room. He sitting on the bed, with his back to me. I doubt he even heard me come in. I decided to surprise him.

I bent forward so my mouth was near his ear. "Hey, Butch, what'cha doing?" I said in a loud voice, but not too loud. He jumped forward and turned to look at me.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he complained. I smirked.

"Sorry, but you just make it too easy," I said, teasing.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said. Then his eyes focused on me, and he had a devilish grin on his face.

In a second he tackled me and I fell back against the bed, and he was pinning me down. "Butch!" I complained, slightly laughing.

He smirked. "Don't sneak up on me," he said, a smile in his voice, "or I'll tackle you again."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared!" I mocked.

He still pinned me down. "You should be," he teased. "I'm as strong as you, maybe stronger."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, why not?" I said sarcastically. He beamed and let me go. I sat up on the bed and turned on the TV he had in his room.

Some mindless program was on, and, before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

_Why did I do that?!_

I don't know _what_ made me tackle Kaoru like that, but I couldn't control it. She was wearing my clothes and--even though they were clothes that didn't fit me anymore and wouldn't--she made them look good. The shorts stopped at her knees and weren't too loose. The white tee wasn't too big, and, all in all, she looked perfect.

I hated myself. I came so close to her! She probably thought I was a pervert but acted like she didn't care. Yeah, that's it. Acted.

She turned on the TV, and, no sooner had she than she had fallen asleep. I watched her sleeping figure breathing, and I noticed I was watching her for too long. It was about one in the morning.

I carried her slightly and adjusted her on the bed so her head was on the pillow. I tucked her in, giving her the green covers I had on the bed. I walked down the hallway and opened a closet for another blanket and walked back to the room. I turned the TV off and I could hear her breathing. It was music to my ears.

How I convinced her to let me sleep in the same room as her, I'll never know. I turned off the lights and laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I also don't know how she either didn't mind or didn't notice that I was shirtless, but that didn't matter to me. Not much, anyway.

I turned over and closed my eyes. When I did, I only saw Kaoru. I saw her laugh when we were joking around earlier this evening; I saw her eat her slice of pizza ever so carefully; I saw her explaining to Brick and Boomer what had happened; I saw her shrug when I asked if she was going to sleep over here; I saw her face as she slept in my arms; I saw her eyes as she told me to calm down; I saw her face when I scared Ace off; and I saw her sleeping figure now, on the other side of the bed.

I shook my head lightly. I closed my eyes again to dream.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I woke up before Butch this morning, and I didn't want to wake him up. I glanced over at him.

His hair was perfectly spiked, even in his sleep. His face held a peaceful expression and a calm smile. However, this was the first time I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Was he wearing a shirt last night? I racked my brain for answers. No, he wasn't. How hadn't I noticed that?

He looked so at peace, so happy. It made me wonder what he was dreaming about. _Not all of us can dream happy. Some of us can't dream at all_, I though glumly. I sighed.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was nine in the morning. _They weren't awake by now?_ It was Saturday, anyways, so they were probably sleeping in.

I picked up my phone and called Miyako. "Hello?" she asked when she answered.

"Miyako, it's Kaoru."

"Oh, good morning, Kaoru!"

"Morning," I said. "I need you to help me out a bit."

"With what?"

"I need some clothes--"

"YAY! _Finally_, I get to dress you in something cute and girly!"

"No!" I said. I walked into the bathroom downstairs so no one would wake up. "I just need clothes. I slept over at the RowdyRuffs' house because I--"

"You _what?!"_

"I'll explain when I see you. Get me some clothes to change into," I said. I told her where to meet me, which wasn't far from the house.

"Okay," she said.

"No skirts!"

"Fine…" she muttered.

"See you," I said. We hung up. Miyako was a lifesaver at times.

After I met her and she gave me the clothes, I told her what happened with Ace and Butch yesterday. She was shocked and hugged me, telling me that she was sorry she couldn't help. I told her not to worry about it. She nodded. I thanked her and returned to the house.

The boys were all still asleep, and it was nine-thirty. I went to take a shower and calm down.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I woke up at around ten in the morning. The first thing that registered: Kaoru slept over. Second thing to register: she's not here.

I panicked immediately. I got up from bed and quietly went downstairs. She was laying on the couch, watching television. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked and sat down with her. "Where'd you get _those_ clothes?" I asked, noticing she was wearing different clothes I hadn't seen her with.

She was wearing black jean Capri pants, forest green converse, a lime green tank top, and a short black leather jacket. She also had a green emerald clip in her hair.

"Miyako. She's a lifesaver sometimes," she said.

"You saw her?"

"I just met her outside thirty minutes ago. You should probably change," she said, poking my bare chest. I chuckled.

"Sure, sure," I said. I quickly showered and changed. I was wearing a dark green muscle tee and black jeans. My hair was still wet from the shower. I ran down the stairs and off to find Kaoru.

She was in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. I ate a piece of toast and proceeded to annoy her. Right when I was going to speak, she interrupted me.

"I'm gonna head to the park," she stated. She got up from her chair and head towards the living room. I followed.

"What do you mean? You _barely_ survived last time you went!" I complained.

"I'm still gonna go," she said. She walked out the door with a little wave.

I followed her. She wasn't going to get away from me that easily.

"Why are you following me? I can handle myself!" she complained.

"I know you can, but I'm bored," I said. I caught up with her and placed my arm around her shoulders. She groaned.

"Move it or lose it, and I mean it," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll take my chances," I challenged, and snaked my arms around her waist.

"Per-vert!" she said, breaking the word up into syllables.

"And proud of it, babe," I teased. She rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, whatever," she said, and she continued walking.

"Aw, you know you love me!" I teased.

She came to a stop and looked me in the eye. "No. Shut it," she said gravely.

I snickered and, just to get her really mad, pecked her on the cheek. She turned red and started chasing me. I was having the time of my life!

* * *

_**WOW! SOME chapter! :D**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! :D**_

_**Chapter 12 will be up probably tomorrow. Wow.. Four chapters in one day, two chapters the day before... :)  
**_


	12. Little Butch Returns! Music And A Date

_**WOO! Chapter Twelve! Now, I'm not saying anything, but this is an interesting chapter. :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

I stopped chasing Butch because my injuries were starting to bug me. I sat down on the bench in the park and examined my legs, which is where all the injuries where. My knees were skinned and bleeding a little bit through the bandages, and I had a couple of scrapes. Nothing too serious.

Butch walked by and sat down next to me on the bench. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked. I blinked and looked away. "No, but those scrapes and cuts are starting to get on my nerves."

He sighed. "Should've been there earlier…" I heard him mutter.

"Are you still beating yourself up about this? Let it go! Wasn't your fault, okay?"

His head snapped up to look at me. His emerald eyes were pleading, and they were also feeling guilty. "I could've helped. I could've stopped him earlier. I could've walked with you in the first place!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Would've, could've, should've; _it doesn't matter!_ What happened, happened! Life is full of what-if's and maybe's. Change the station, _please_."

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

She's right. I shouldn't be feeling guilty over this. I need to move on.

But I can't! She's hurt because I wasn't there to help sooner!

I sighed and looked away. Her light green eyes were resolved. Why did I feel so guilty? Why couldn't I just let it _go?_

_Can't you see, you big dummy?_

What was that? _Who are you?_

_Duh! I'm you! Only I'm still little and annoying…_

_Eight year old me?_

_Of course, stupid!_

_Okay, why are you talking to me, and have I gone insane?_

_Stupid! It's just this once!_

_Okay, then why are you here?! _Eight year olds are so difficult to work with…

_Can't you see, you big idiot?_

_See what? I don't get it._

_Can't you see _why_ you care about her injuries and why you feel guilty?_

Kaoru? _Because it's my fault she's hurt._

_No. If it were anyone else, you would've gotten over it by now._

_Where are you going with this?_

_You love her!_

_What?!_

_You _love_ Kaoru!_

_Wait, what?! Is that what you came to say? That's wrong! She's just a friend that I joke around with._

_Wrong. You're such a big doofus! You _love_ her!_

_I do not!_

_You _love_ her, you _love_ her, you _love_ her, you _love_ her, you _love_ her, you--_

_Shut up!!_

_Whatever, doofus. My time here is done, anyways. Bye big me!!_

His voice faded out. _What did that mean? I can't _love_ her, can I?_

"Butch? Hel-lo?" Kaoru was waving her hand in front of my face. I stopped her by grabbing her hand and lowering it.

"I'm alive," I replied flatly.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just…spaced out." She shook her head.

"Well, come on! It's the afternoon. Your brothers are bound to wonder where you are!"

I nodded. "Come on, let's go."

I stood up, and I noticed I was still holding her hand. I let her go and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I glanced at her once or twice while we were walking home. Maybe more than that.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

Why did he hold my hand for a while? And why did he let it go?

My hand was burning, but why?

We walked to his house again, and, this time, I memorized where it was.

_Why am I memorizing where his house is? _I shook my head. He's just my friend, so I should know where he lives, just in case. _Keep telling myself that, and I'll believe it soon enough._

Right.

We walked inside without knocking. Brick and Boomer were playing video games in the living room. They looked up when we came in. "Hey! Where'd you two go off to?" Brick asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Butch followed me to the park." I turned to stare at Butch. "As if _I_ need a bodyguard," I laughed, turning away.

"Well, you do! And I'm happy to take that position!" Butch replied.

"Along with other positions," Boomer teased. Butch turned red and punched his brother in the arm. "Hey! That hurts you know!"

I was practically laughing my head off.

"Oh, Kaoru!" Brick called. "Momoko dropped something off for you. It's in a bag in the kitchen. I didn't check to see what it was, but I think it's something of yours."

I groaned. "She's probably trying to stick me in a skirt…" I muttered. The guys all snickered.

I walked to the kitchen. There was a book bag there. I opened it.

"Yes!! Thank you!!" I exclaimed, thanking Momoko, even if she wasn't there.

Butch came up behind me. "What'd you get?"

"She brought me my iPod!"

He rolled his eyes. "What else?" he asked.

I rummaged through the book bag. I groaned. "I was right! Some other clothes, but there's a skirt, here, too! Dammit… Just when I thank her, I find she puts a _skirt_ in here!"

Butch laughed and picked up my iPod. "Ooh, what songs does little Kaoru like, now?"

"Gimme that!" I yelled, trying to get my iPod. "Come on! Give it back! Don't listen to the songs, it's embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Now I _have_ to hear them!"

"No! Butch! Give it back!"

He rolled his eyes. "Chill out, Kaoru. They're just _songs_." He scrolled through the list, changing expressions with each song. The overall expression was, not exactly confusion, but deep thought. I sighed. He was probably trying to figure out why I liked those songs.

I had my entire iPod Playlist memorized. I knew exactly what he was reading.

__________________________________

_Skater Boi_ by Avril Lavigne

_Things I'll Never Say_ by Avril Lavigne

_Anything But Ordinary_ by Avril Lavigne

_I Will Be_ by Avril Lavigne

_Too Young For Love_ by Michelle Williams

_Tell Me Something_ by Selena Gomez

_Falling Down_ by Avril Lavigne

_Innocence_ by Avril Lavigne

_Alone_ by Avril Lavigne

_You Belong With Me_ by Taylor Swift

_Our Song_ by Taylor Swift

_Chemicals React_ by Aly&Aj

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by GreenDay

__________________________________

Some of those songs were okay, but the majority weren't. It was embarrassing. I've had those songs there for a long time, and I never added more because that selection was perfect. I loved those songs, and, even though some of them were a bit…girly, I still loved them.

"I didn't think _you'd_ like _these_ kinds of songs," Butch said. "Some are a bit…girly. But the best one is _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._ I have that one in my iPod, too."

"Okay, okay, just give it back!" I complained.

He glanced down at me with a look I couldn't decipher. He tossed my iPod to me.

"Thank you!" I said, surprised at my own voice. "I _need_ my music."

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

Who would've thought that _Kaoru_, the tough girl that she is, would listen to mostly soft and girly love songs? I certainly didn't, but, then again, she always knew how to surprise me, even if by accident.

"I'm gonna head home," she said, surprising me again.

"What? Why?" I said, almost too fast. I wanted to punch myself at how desperate that sounded.

She smiled, amused. "Because I don't _live_ here, ya know."

"You wanna live here?" I asked, taking her hand. She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I said, shrugging it off. _What _did_ I mean?_ "I'll walk you home."

Now she looked scared. "No thanks! I can walk home by myself!"

"Well, I'm your bodyguard, right? And what's the problem?"

"Nothing… Just… My family can_not_ see you!" she said.

I snickered. "Sure, sure."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're walking at least two feet away.

I nodded. She pet my head twice and made a "ooh-cute-puppy-let's-play-fetch" kind of face.

We were walking to her house and I made sure to memorize how to get there. When we were a block away from her house, she stopped. "This is where you leave," she said.

I frowned. "Why? I wanna meet your family," I teased. She had a look or pure horror on her face.

"Trust me, _no_, you _don't_. My dad's a professional wrestler and my brothers are annoying. My mom will kill me if she sees you. 'Kill' as in involving make up, girly clothes, and a storm of questions. _No._"

I smiled. "Fine, but I'll see you tonight," I said.

"Tonight? What do you mean?"

"I'll meet you tonight, here, and I'll take you someplace nice," I said, still smirking.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Er…" She couldn't come up with a response.

"Tonight, seven, here," I said, and turned to leave.

She shook her head and walked to her house.

* * *

_** Interesting, no? I think so. :)**_

_**I also think that, by accident, this is the longest chapter so far, lol. I wanted to split it so I'd have two chapters done instead of one, but I couldn't do that.. -.-  
**_


	13. Not A Date! Date

_**WARNING: This Chapter is a bit fluffy! (But i like it that way! :D) Also! It's the longest chapter! I just wanted to cover the ENTIRE non-a-date date. ;)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

I shook my head, walking to my house. I opened the door and ran up to my room.

"Kaoru?" I heard my mother ask. I ignored it and closed my bedroom door. I jumped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

_Did Butch just ask me out on date? Is he _serious?!

I was so angry right now because I wasn't angry!

I heard my cell phone ring and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Kaoru?" It was Momoko.

"What's up, Momoko?"

"Miyako told me you stayed at…" She giggled. "the RowdyRuff Boys' house?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

She giggled even more. "How was it? Why? What did you do?"

"Momoko! Shut up!" I exclaimed into the phone. "I was injured, did Miyako tell you _that_?"

"Yes. She told me all about Ace and how Butch saved you. She also told me how he carried you to his house and cleaned your wounds."

"Then why do you care if I slept over there? Shouldn't you care if I'm okay?" I asked.

"Of course I care!" she exclaimed, shocked. "But I knew you were okay and I knew that you're tough! Besides, it's not everyday a girl--much less _you_--sleeps over at a boys' house--much less the _RowdyRuff Boys_."

I sighed. "He cleaned my wounds and bandaged them. Then he heated some pizza for me to eat. Then we were all talking--me, him, his brothers--and we told them what happened. Then Butch and I were arguing about where we were going to sleep. I kept trying to persuade him to sleep on the couch while I got his bed. He didn't allow it. So, finally, we ended up sleeping in his room. I think I fell asleep right after turning on the TV, but I woke up before him."

She squealed so loud, I swore I was going to need a hearing aid. "Oh my gosh!!!" she screamed. "So you two are dating now?!"

"No!" I screamed. "He's just my friend. Plus, we don't like each other like that. We just joke around."

"Right…" she said, still not believing it. "So when are you going out?"

"Ton--hey! What do you mean, when are we going out?!"

"You were gonna say 'tonight', weren't you?!" she shrieked. "So you _are_ going out!"

"No! We're just gonna hang out! Stop making such a big deal of everything just because he's a guy and I'm a girl!"

"But you two were _meant_ to be!"

"Okay, I'm hanging up now," I said.

"No, wait! Come over to Miyako's house soon, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just come! I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Fine."

We hung up. I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs.

I almost made it out the door when…

"Kaoru? Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm going to Miyako's house," I said.

"But weren't you sleeping over there in the first place? Didn't you just get back?"

"Yeah, but she forgot to give me something."

Before she could question me further, I ran out the door and to Miyako's house.

It was around five in the afternoon.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

It was six fifty-six. In four minutes, Kaoru would be here. I was getting nervous, for some reason.

Was it because of what that little voice in my head said earlier? Was it true? Did I love her? I'd find out tonight.

I was waiting on the sidewalk, sitting down near the curb.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaoru with a smirk on her face.

I stood up and hugged her. "Kaoru!" I said.

She looked shocked but returned the hug slowly, if not carefully. "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

I realized that I hugged her. I let her go. "Sorry…" I muttered. I looked back up at her to see that there was a touch of pink on her cheeks. I smiled.

"Where are we going, anyways?"

I smiled and took her hand. "I hope you're hungry," I said.

"Actually…yeah."

I snickered. "Good, because we're going to a restaurant."

"What?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"No…"

"Then?"

"It's nothing."

"If you say so."

We walked to the restaurant, not too expensive but calm and quiet. I noticed her for the first time this evening. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a dark green tank top with spaghetti straps, and a denim jacket that had sleeves that stopped at her elbows. She also had that emerald--diamond shaped--clip in her hair.

We walked inside the restaurant and were greeted by a waitress. "Hi! How may I help you?"

"Table for two, private booth, outside, preferably," I responded.

She nodded and asked us to follow her. We reached the rooftop of the restaurant where there were few tables, still all private. It was dark outside now, and you could see the stars clearly.

We ordered our food and drinks, and the waitress left.

There was a band playing downstairs, and we could hear it from here.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I didn't like this. This whole situation felt too awkward, especially with the clothes Miyako and Momoko put me in.

I glanced at Butch. He was staring up at the stars. He was wearing black jeans and sneakers, and he had a black shirt on that had three thin, forest green stripes in the middle. He had a black jacket on, too.

I listened to the band playing downstairs. Right now they were playing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_, one of the songs on my iPod. I got up from my seat and looked over the edge of the roof. It wasn't too high up, and the restaurant was mostly open. I saw the band playing and smiled. This was a song I loved since I first heard it.

"Don't fall off now, okay?" Butch said. "I'm responsible for you, remember?"

I pushed him away. "Shut up," I said, jokingly punching his shoulder. He smiled, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Crazy boy…" I muttered.

"What? What was that?" Butch teased. " 'Crazy boy'? I am _not_ crazy!"

I laughed and mock-punched him again.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

"Crazy boy…" she muttered, turning back to the band.

"What? What was that?" I teased her. " 'Crazy boy'? I'm am _not_ crazy!" _I'm crazy…for you…_

She laughed and punched me softly. I grinned and looked towards the band. They were playing _My Immortal_ from Evanescence, now. I looked at Kaoru for a second and saw that she looked troubled. She was gazing at the band and listening to the song, but she was thinking about something, and it was bothering her.

I wondered what it was. "Kaoru? What's wrong?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with mine. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

I was about to press the matter further but the waitress came with our food. We sat down to eat in silence.

After we were done eating, Kaoru went to edge of the roof again to see and hear the band play. She half-smiled when she heard what they were playing. They were playing _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence. It was one of my favorite songs, too.

I walked over to her and stood beside her. She was watching the band and I was watching her.

I listened and thought I heard Kaoru singing along. I watched her more closely, and, sure enough, she was quietly singing. I tried to listen for her voice, and barely caught it. She sounded lovely.

"…_call my name and save me from the dark…"_

I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder. Bad move. She jumped up and stopped singing. "Don't sneak up on me!" she complained.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay," she said, petting my head like a puppy.

"Okay, lady, I am not a puppy!" I said in mock anger. She smiled and pet me again, this time passing her hands through my hair. I rolled my eyes, smiling. She mimicked me. We both started laughing.

It was darker, now, and the stars were the main source of light. There were a couple of lanterns and candles but those didn't help much.

My heart was racing and I didn't know what to say now. Kaoru's attention was still on the band but she was absentmindedly playing with my hair, twirling her fingers in it, still petting me, as well.

I placed my arms around her waist. She was still watching the band so she either didn't notice or didn't care. It was more likely the first one.

The current song ended and was replaced with a slower, more peaceful song. "Care to dance?" I asked playfully, bringing her attention to me. She rolled her eyes but complied.

I had my arms around her waist so I pulled her closer to me and she put her arms around my neck. Her head was resting on my shoulder and we were just swaying, listening to the lyrics of the song.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I'm following what Miyako and Momoko told me to do, to a 'T'. Momoko and Miyako instructed that I do most of what Butch offers. What they put on the list was dancing, hugging, holding hands, and anything else like that, but would still be considered okay for a first date.

I scoffed when they said that. I denied that, mostly because it wasn't _exactly_ a date. Also because I doubted that Butch would do any of that. Finally, because I wasn't sure if I would mind doing that or not.

I was wrong. It _did_ feel like it was a date, but it didn't. It was like hanging out, but it_ was_ a date, I guess. I didn't like the word. I was _also_ wrong when I thought Butch wouldn't do anything. He had already held my hand, snaked his arms around my waist, and asked me to dance, not to mention the fact that he hugged me when he saw me.

But I complied. After all, Momoko and Miyako had practically dared me, and I hated skipping out on dares; it made me feel weak. So I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. We were just swaying to the music, listening to the song. I could practically hear his heartbeat. It was the same as mine: racing and wild. I smiled.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I couldn't believe that I was actually holding her in my arms--of her own free will--and she could walk by herself. My heart was racing, and I hope she didn't notice that.

* * *

It was getting dark--almost ten--and I didn't want to keep her out too late. I asked the waitress for the check and paid. We left the restaurant.

I held her hand and we walked to the park. Why? I wasn't ready to have her leave me just yet.

We sat on the grass at the top of a hill, watching the stars. She was getting cold, and sleepy. She turned over and snuggled closer to me. _Yep, she's sleepy. Otherwise, she wouldn't have done that._ I smiled and hugged her closer to me. Even if she felt cold, she was warm to me.

I smiled, watching her. She was so strong, so independent, but she looked so fragile and soft. I was just happy to have her for this moment, even if there wouldn't be any others.

I kissed her forehead and held her closer. _A few more minutes_, I told myself. She has to get home sometime… _I wish she didn't._

After a few more heavenly minutes, I sighed. I nudged her softly. "Kaoru?" I whispered. "We gotta get you home."

She opened her eyes slowly. "No," she whispered meekly. I smiled.

"Come on, Kaoru. You gotta get home."

She yawned. I helped her get up but she didn't look like she could walk all the way home. She climbed on my back and I carried her home. She had her cheek pressed to mine and she was still sleeping ever so peacefully.

When we were a block away from her house, I sighed. I didn't want to leave her now. "Kaoru," I whispered. "We're here. Wake up."

She sighed and climbed down. I held her a bit so she could wake up a bit more. She blinked a few times, then started walking.

"What? No goodbye hug?" I teased. She rolled her eyes sleepily and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Night," she whispered before walking to her house. I watched as she entered her house.

This was the best night of my existence.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I was still sleepy, but I managed to run to my room quietly so no one would notice I was there. I didn't bother turning the lights on. I just closed and locked my bedroom door. I ran to the window.

I saw Butch walking away from my house, smiling. I watched until I couldn't see him anymore.

Then I threw myself on my bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to change clothes.

* * *

_**I HAVE to say: that was AWESOME. I LOVED it, especially reading it back to myself. Note: Kaoru is sleepy for some of the date, and Momoko and Miyako dared her to go along with some things Butch says. HE doesn't know that, though. ;)**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! :D  
**_


	14. Beachtime Fun

_**This chapter's awesome!! I think you guys will love it. ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**_

**[Butch POV]**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I quickly changed and went downstairs to grab something to eat. I ran into my brothers.

"Whoa, Butch, what's with the goofy smile on your face?" Brick teased.

"Yeah, looks like someone had some fun yesterday," Boomer added.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut it, you two!" I complained half-heartedly.

"Not even mad?" Brick asked, confused. "That's a new one."

"Looks like Butch's going soft now!" Boomer teased.

"Shut it, you two!" I yelled, more seriously now.

"There's our brother!" they exclaimed unanimously.

"Where are you two going today?" I asked.

"I'm going to go meet Miyako today," Boomer said, showing _his_ own goofy smile.

"And I'm going to the candy shop with Momoko," Brick stated.

"Looks like we've all got plans, eh?" I commented.

We all left the house and split up, going our separate ways. I ran to Kaoru's house and climbed up to her window. She was still sleeping. I opened the window carefully, trying not to make noise, and stepped in.

I sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand. She yawned and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? I can't come to see you?"

"Not at my house. If any one of my family sees you…" She shuddered.

"Don't worry." I rolled my eyes. "Now get dressed."

"Where are we going?" I smiled, enjoying the fact that she indicated she would go anywhere with me.

"The beach, where else?" I said playfully.

"Right…" She shook her head. "Great… Now I have to wear _that_ thing…"

"What happened?"

She glanced at me. "Miyako and Momoko do my shopping sometimes, even if I don't want to. The only bathing suit I have, Miyako and Momoko bought it for me. I _hate_ it."

I smiled. "Just go put it on and some clothes and meet me outside."

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. I smiled and kissed her on the hand. I stepped out the window and landed on the grass softly. I waved back at her.

I picked up my cell phone and called Brick. "Brick? I had an idea. Why don't you and Momoko come with Kaoru and I to the beach?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea, bro! We'll meet you there!"

I hung up and called Boomer. "Boomer, why don't you and Miyako come to the beach? Everyone else's going."

"Sure! Sounds like a plan; we'll be there."

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

The beach? Was he serious? I didn't want him to see me in a bathing suit! It's not the bathing suit idea that's the problem, it's the bathing suit Miyako and Momoko picked out for me that's the problem.

It was _tiny!_ That wouldn't help when it came the perverted mind of Butch.

I slipped it on and pulled some denim shorts over it. Then I pulled a white tee over my head and sunglasses on my head.

I packed all the stuff we needed for the beach and headed downstairs.

"Mom! Going to the beach with Momoko and Miyako!" I yelled. I heard her say something like "Have fun!" but I wasn't too sure.

I walked outside and turned the corner, seeing Butch leaning against a tree. He smiled at me when I approached.

"Good news. Boomer, Brick, Miyako, and Momoko are coming, too. They'll meet us there," he said.

"Great, then, technically, I didn't lie," I said.

He frowned, but I didn't know why. He took one of my bags and held my hand.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

When we got to the beach, we saw the others there.

"Hey, bros," I greeted.

Miyako and Momoko went off to talk to Kaoru. I could swear I heard them ask "Spill! What happened yesterday?" and "Did you wear the bathing suit?"

"Are you guys having fun with your girls?" I asked.

"Technically, Miyako's my friend!" Boomer said.

"And Momoko's not my girlfriend," Brick said, "yet."

Boomer and I laughed at that. "Amen," we joked.

We picked a spot on the beach and laid out our towels and beach umbrellas. Kaoru and I both brought surfboards so that was probably what we were going to do first.

"Butch, I'm going with the girls to the bathroom. We'll all be back soon," Kaoru said.

I nodded. My brothers and I all put sunscreen on and removed our shirts. We were guys, we didn't need them at the beach.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

We all went to the bathroom to apply sunscreen. I waited for Miyako and Momoko to change into their bathing suits. I just removed my shorts and t-shirt.

"Hey! You actually wore the swimsuit we bought you!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Of course. It's the only one I have," I replied.

"Well, Butch's gonna be _very_ happy when he sees _you!_" Miyako said.

"And Brick and Boomer will be _very_ happy to see _you two!_" I mocked.

We all laughed and headed back to the boys.

When we approached them, they all saw us and froze. Their eyes were wide and I could swear Brick was drooling at Momoko. Boomer was blushing the most at seeing Miyako. Butch's expression was the most hilarious of them all! He was literally shocked.

I walked up to him and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Stop drooling, why don't'cha?"

He shook his head. "Well, excuse me, _princess_," he teased.

I gasped and punched him, softly, on the arm. I crossed my arms and looked him in the eye.

"Need help applying sunscreen?" he asked, joking but still hopeful.

I smirked. "Nope. Already done," I said. "How about you? Do _you_ need help?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right, as if!"

He tackled me and we fell to ground, luckily on a beach towel. He pinned me down. "Butch!" I whined. "Let me go, please?" I said in a fake girly tone, batting my eyelashes. To my immense surprise it worked. He helped me up and I started laughing my head off. "You're such a wimp," I joked.

"Hey!" he complained, snaking his arms around my waist. "Don't mess with me, cutie," he whispered seductively in my ear.

I burst out laughing and he feigned sadness. "Oh, shut up, you big moron!" I teased. "You wanna go surfing or what?"

He nodded and grabbed his surfboard. "Up for a little competition?" he challenged.

"I'm _always_ up for competition."

He smirked. "Then the best surfer gets to make the other do one thing of their choosing, within reason," he said.

"You're on!"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," I muttered. "No one's better than me! How did you win?"

Butch smirked. "I'm amazing; that's how."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're _amazing_. Modest too, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey! There's a difference between being _modest_ and being _honest_."

"Sure there is," I said sarcastically.

"Shut it!" he said playfully, and, once again, tackled me. He pinned me down again.

"You _really_ have a thing with doing this, huh?"

He smiled. "You forgot the prize," he said. "I get to make you do one thing--"

"--within reason--"

"--that I desire."

We were inches apart. He smirked, still pinning me down. I closed my eyes.

His lips pressed against mine, and I opened my mouth to let him enter. Our tongues fought playfully and it was about five minutes after that we finally broke the kiss.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Butch teased.

"It was horrible!" I said overdramatically.

He rolled his eyes. He sat me on his lap and his arms snaked around my waist. "So?"

"So?"

"So… Are you my girlfriend now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, pup, sure," I said.

"I'm not a puppy, dammit," he said, joking again. We both laughed.

"Of course you are!" I said, staging a girly voice. "You're a cute wittle puppy, yes you are, yes you are!!" I was petting his head.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me down on the sand. His lips met mine again and shut me up. I broke away first. "Fine, no more puppy."

He smiled. He stood and helped me up. We picked up our surfboards and walked back to the others.

Everyone was talking and eating sandwiches. It was sometime in the afternoon.

"So, Kaoru, how was the surf contest?" Momoko asked, implying something in her tone.

"It was fine… I lost, though," I said, picking up a sandwich and biting into it.

"Why aren't you upset?" Miyako asked, confused.

"Yeah, usually you'd be so mad," Momoko added.

I shrugged and glanced at Butch. He was smirking. I heard Miyako and Momoko giggling. "Oh, shut up, both of you."

* * *

_** The bathing suits will be on my profile! :D Also, if you read the "INFO!" on my profile, I've written some news there, and I'm sure sasukexnaruto4ever10092 might or might not like the news, eh, she'll have to read to find out, anyways. :)**_

_**REVIEW, THANKS!! :D  
**_


	15. New Powers?

_**WOO! I'm not gonna be updating as often anymore. I hope you all enjoyed the 10 new chapters in three days!!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

**_

**[Butch POV]**

This was perfect. Kaoru was mine, mine, mine, mine to have and hold and love.

Could this get any better? We were at the beach and the sun was setting. I took her hand and led her out near the edge of the water. We sat down to watch the sunset, and she had her head on my shoulder.

Did I mention she looks great? Perfect? Beautiful? That was what _really_ drove me over the edge. She wasn't kidding about the bathing suit Miyako and Momoko practically forced her in. But she still looked perfect.

I snaked my arms around her waist and I kissed her again. She didn't mind, she never does.

Our kisses were hungry and passionate, but sometimes they were loving and soft. This was a passionate one. It was love, but it was need as well.

We broke away when the sun set, gasping and panting. "Who's a puppy _now?_" I asked.

She smiled. "Still you," she said.

"What? No way!" I complained. I pressed my lips to hers again, trying to make a point. I broke away sooner this time. "Dogs don't kiss and they certainly don't kiss as well as I do!"

She laughed. "I didn't say _dog,_ I said _pup_. Plus, puppies slobber, and I knew you were drooling over me when you saw me in my bathing suit!"

"Hey! That's not fair! You'd make any animal drool over you!"

She laughed. "Now you're an animal? I must be really pretty to make you insult yourself," she joked.

"Yup; you're gorgeous," I said before kissing her again.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

We were all walking to our houses. Miyako and Momoko were walking to Miyako's house for a sleepover. Brick and Boomer were heading home, and Butch was walking me home.

This was a fun day, I'd say. For once, I was actually kind of happy I lost something athletic. Hey, it feels like I won, anyway.

And I did win. I know I'm tough and a tomboy and all, but I'm still a girl, which means I _am_ girly sometimes. And it means I can fall head over heels for someone.

In this case, Butch.

We were almost to my house, sadly. I loved my family and all, but I felt like growing up and living in my own house. My family got in the way sometimes.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

I looked up at Butch. His emerald eyes were so beautiful… "Yes?"

He smiled. "Now that you're my girlfriend, you sure you don't want your family to meet me?"

I almost choked. "No! They're gonna ruin everything! My dad, my mom, my brothers--they're going to embarrass me! Plus, they'll put restrictions on what times I can come home or not!"

He frowned. "But what if they find out when it's already been months and months? How will they feel? They'd be even stricter."

I frowned. "Shut up, shut up! Stop making sense!"

He snickered. "Okay, okay, some other day."

I smiled. "Great! Tomorrow, I'll meet you at the park at ten, okay?"

"Ten in the _morning?_ Who's awake at that time?" he asked.

"You were, yesterday. Plus, tomorrow's a free day from school."

"Okay, fine. I'll wake up at odd hours for you--only for you," he said playfully.

We were near my house. "This is where you must go," I said. He frowned. I grabbed the front of his shirt menacingly, and I pulled him in and kissed him. I let him go, pushing him away. He fell back on the grass. I laughed. "Night, Romeo," I called, walking to my house.

"Night, Juliet," I heard him call. I smiled. I opened the door to my house and ran up to my room.

---

After I finished taking a shower, my belt flickered. Great…

"_Powered Buttercup!"_

I transformed and flew out the window. Surely enough, there was a monster near the beach. I'm just glad it wasn't there when I was there.

I met up with Blossom, Bubbles, Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

The monster was a giant octopus, purple, with one eye. It looked like the one I'd fought a few days ago.

It swung its arms at us. Bubbles and Blossom got hit, and Boomer and Brick were taking care of them. Apparently, one hit from this thing hurts a lot more than it looks.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, babe," Butch said to me.

"Nice seeing you again so soon," I replied.

I pulled out my hammer and swung at the octopus. I hit it, but it rebounded off it and swung the other way. I was swung away with the hammer. I was so angry! I threw my hammer at it. Just when I thought it was going to be hit, the octopus caught it and snapped it.

"No! My hammer!" I cried out.

I was so angry… I was seething, practically dripping with rage. Butch took out his energy sword and sliced the octopus' arm. It cried out in pain, then took Butch's sword by force and snapped it, just like it did with my hammer.

"My sword!" Butch yelled.

We were both angry.

I yelled, letting out a battle cry and lunged towards the beast. My vision was clouded. I felt something coming out of my eyes. Was that… was that a laser?

The octopus cried out and turned to its side, where I hit it with my laser vision. Apparently, that's what it was. Butch was looking at me surprised.

"What was _that_?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just happened. But it's your turn. Get him back for snapping your sword," I said fiercely.

Butch's expression changed to anger, and he glared at the monster. He was still, but in the blink of in eye he flew towards the monster and pelted him with punches and kicks, and Butch delivered the final blow. He flew up the eyes and kicked it--_hard._

The monster cried out in pain, and it stumbled, falling down. One of the arms fell towards Butch and hit him, propelling him forward into a partly destroyed building.

I screamed when Butch was sent flying into a metal bar that had a thin, sharp point. I flew towards him as fast as I could. The metal pierced though him about a few inches in, leaving a gash on his side.

I tried to help him. He pulled the metal bar out so it wasn't anywhere in him, but he couldn't fly in so much pain. I caught him before he hit the ground, and I stayed with him. His eyes showed pain, and he was bleeding.

"Buttercup…" he said weakly.

"No!" I screamed. "You'll be okay!"

I hugged him and, for the first time in a long time, I cried a little. I sat next to him, inspecting the gash. One of my tears fell into the cut. I watched.

Something happened that I didn't expect. His wound was glowing; it was glowing light green, like my eyes. I put my hand over the gash and they started glowing. In a matter of seconds, the wound was healed, like it was never there.

I looked up into Butch's eyes. His emerald eyes were showing confusion, and they were asking questions. "We have to go see the Professor," I said.

I helped him up and hugged him tightly. He held me close and kissed my cheek. "The pain went away," he said. "What _was_ that? New powers?"

"Like I said, we have to see the Professor. I'm not too sure," I said.

The others came and joined us now. "Butch! Buttercup! Are you guys okay?" Brick asked.

"Buttercup, what _was_ that?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know. We're fine for now. We have to go see the Professor, all of us," I replied.

We all flew straight to the Professor's, and I held onto Butch's hand. He was going faster than the rest of us, anyway.

We all walked in through the door and ran to lab. The Professor doesn't like us to fly in his house, anyway.

"Professor!" Bubbles called.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"I have a job for you," I said.

"I'm listening," he said, probably half-listening.

"I need you to find out something."

"Okay, _now_ I'm listening," the Professor said.

"Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, Blossom, can you leave?" I asked.

They all left without a question, probably to the living room.

"Okay, what is it?" Professor asked.

"Well… First of all, my hammer and Butch's sword were broken. They were snapped in half."

"Don't worry; I can probably fix that, or I can create new ones that are better. Is that all?"

"No…"

"Then what is it, Buttercup?" Professor asked.

"Well… After our weapons snapped, I went to take the monster head on and I--"

"Buttercup has laser vision," Butch interrupted.

"Interesting," said the Professor.

"Not only that, but, Butch had something like super speed," I added.

"Continue…"

"And then, when he was hurt by a sharp piece of metal, one of my tears fell into his gash and it was glowing. Then I placed my hand over the wound and it healed--as if it was never there," I finished.

"This is _very_ interesting, indeed," the Professor said. "I'll have to look into it. Did the other get any additional powers?"

"No," I said. "Just us."

"Then that makes the search a bit easier…"

"How so?" Butch asked.

"I'll search information on counterparts, seeing as how only the two of you have new powers."

"Okay, thanks, Professor," I said. I pulled Butch out of the lab before I could blush at what the Professor said. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that we were the only two dating…

No. That wasn't it.

* * *

_**Fun chapter, huh? Don't worry. This story will have at least 20-something chapters, that I know.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! :D  
**_


	16. Party Plan?

_**YAY! NEW CHAPPIE! This one's interesting, but no cliffy. :'(**_

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

We were all sitting in the living room, watching the television. Butch and I were the only two not paying it any mind. I was thinking on what this meant.

Abruptly, I took the remote from Brick and shut off the TV.

"Hey!" Brick complained. "What was that for?"

"We all need to talk," I said monotonously.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" Momoko asked.

"Did something happen while you were fighting the monster?" Miyako asked.

"Yes. Something _did_ happen," Butch said for me. "We have extra powers, but we don't know what triggered them. You all need to be on the alert, just in case you all discover extra powers as well."

"What extra powers?" Boomer asked, finally interested.

"As far as I know, I have laser vision and can heal others, to an extent," I said.

"And Butch?" Brick asked.

"I have super speed and, most likely, super strength," he replied.

"Super strength?" I asked, turning to him.

"I beat that monster with a few punches, remember? Normal punches wouldn't have been so effective," he said.

"Well, whatever," I replied. "I gotta get home soon."

"I'll take you," Butch said, taking my hand and pulling me up. "See you guys later."

We left the house and started walking towards mine. It started to drizzle a bit, but we didn't quicken or slow our pace. It was refreshing and inviting. I wish I could tell my parents I was sleeping over at Miyako's or Momoko's house then sleep over at Butch's house.

It might seem suspicious, but I just didn't want to go home to boredom. At least I could hug Butch or snuggle, or even listen to his brothers bicker. His brothers had become like brothers to me, now. I hoped that everything would work out.

We were almost to my house, sadly. I sighed, and Butch noticed. He looked down at me. "What is it, Kaoru?"

"It's nothing. I just don't wanna go home. Too boring, too lonely, too annoying."

He smirked. "I know you'll miss me terribly," he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, I will," I teased. I _would_ miss him, though.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight, then?" he asked.

"What would I tell my parents?"

His smirk, if possible, grew bigger. "Say you're sleeping over at Momoko's house." Then he paused for a moment. "Or… Say that you, Momoko, and Miyako were going to sleep over at a friend's house for a party or something, then you all come over and hang out. Though the movie will be hard to choose…"

I scoffed. "You think it's _that_ easy?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong--I love my parents. But you're lucky you have independence and no parents to ruin stuff!"

He shrugged. "Sometimes it's better that you have parents. They do things for you, and they take care of you, even if they ruin things sometimes."

I glared at him. "When did you start sounding so smart?" I asked. "I'm suspicious now."

Butch smirked and kissed me gently before responding. "I've always been smart. You just never cared. You always loved my amazing good looks more," he teased.

"Oh, _really…_" I muttered, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss me again. "Idiot."

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" Butch complained.

"Unfortunately, yes, you are," I muttered coldly. "But you're _my_ idiot."

He smiled again. "Are you sure you can't sleep over?"

I sighed. "I'd have to ask and call too many people…"

"Then go! Call!"

I scoffed. "Fine…" I pulled out my cell phone and called Miyako. "Miyako? I was wondering… Would you like to come with me to a sleepover?"

"Oh my gosh!! Is that what I think it is? At the RowdyRuffs' house?!" she screamed.

I sighed. "Yes. It's movie night. Ask Momoko if she wants to come. If she says yes, you two meet me at my house and we'll walk to theirs. We tell our families that it's a sleepover for one of our friends who's having a party."

"Great!! I'm _so_ going!" she exclaimed. I winced from the loud voice ringing in my ears.

"Okay, tell Momoko and meet me at my house."

We hung up and Butch looked at me curiously. "So?"

I sighed, annoyed. "We're going! Tell Boomer and Brick, and go home. We'll meet you there."

He stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I asked.

"You memorized how to get to my house?" he asked.

I blushed furiously and walked forward, coming closer to my house than I had in the past few minutes. Butch followed me.

"So you _did!_" he exclaimed. "Come on, Kaoru, come back here."

I stopped and turned around to face him. The drizzling rain got a bit harder, but still manageable. However, I was nearly soaked now. "What?" I demanded, still red.

He smirked. "You really _do_ like me, and for a while now, too. You memorized my house, huh? I would say you're obsessed with me," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "As if you aren't obsessed with me?"

He put on a thoughtful expression. He looked me up and down. I wanted to slap him. "I guess you're right there, especially since your clothes are wet and sticking to your body…"

I turned red once more, and clenched my fists. I closed my eyes in frustration. "Butch…" I growled, seething.

"I know, I know; I'm a pervert. I've come to accept that," I heard him say. My eyes were still closed in anger, though.

I felt his lips press against mine again, but my fists were still clenched. My nails dug into my skin, probably making them bleed, but I didn't care. I didn't press them into my skin because I was angry.

I opened my eyes when he pulled away. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll see you later," I said, turning around to go home.

"No, wait!" he said.

"What now?"

He took my hand and turned me around to face him. "Don't forget my goodbye hug," he teased. He held his arms out, teasing me further. I sighed and entered his embrace. He held me closely and chuckled into my hair. "Love you, Ka-o-ru-chan."

I laughed lightly. "I know," I said smugly. He shot me a pointed look. "Alright, alright; I love you, too." _I can't believe I actually said those three little words!!_

Butch beamed, kissing my cheek softly. "Get home, get dry, and I'll see you tonight," he said. I nodded, and left to go home.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I walked home slowly, knowing that Kaoru would be coming to sleep over at my house tonight. Excitement coursed through my veins. Of course I wouldn't try anything, but she'd be close by and I'd get to hold her tightly for a night. That alone was enough to send shivers down my back.

Especially after seeing her at the beach. Any thoughts of her now, whether at the beach or in normal clothing, sent pleasant shivers through my body. My pulse raced whenever I saw her.

Sadly, I was in love.

I'm the toughest RowdyRuff, so I can seem weak. Ever. And being in love means giving your heart to someone who can utterly and completely destroy you, but trusting them not to. It doesn't help when you're in love with your ex-enemy. Loving is a feeling that makes you weaker, that can leave you vulnerable, and if something happened to one or the other, both would fall to pieces inside.

But I was willing to go through that if it meant having Kaoru. That shows just how much of a sap I am, but it doesn't matter. I used to think that love made you weaker, but that's only half the time. It also makes you stronger. When Kaoru was about to be _hurt_ by Ace that horrid night not so long ago, I was angrier than I've ever been. I felt stronger than I've ever felt, and if I _did_ hit one of them, they would've died on the spot.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number. I was walking home slowly, so if she was walking at normal pace, we'd eventually meet up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, Kaoru," I said.

"Oh, hey. What is it? Momoko, Miyako, and I are walking there right now."

"Oh, really? Where are you? Maybe I can accompany you."

"By Momoko's favorite candy shop. It's Brick's favorite, too, so you should know where it is. We had a tough time trying to get Momoko not to go in. We're waiting for her now."

I chuckled. The same would probably happen to Brick. "Well, wait for me there, okay?"

"Okay," she responded. "Oh, wait! I forgot to tell you. Our parents believed us, so we can stay over for two days, as long as we all get to school."

I was bursting with excitement. "That's great!" I turned and started to run towards the candy shop. "I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?"

"See you," she said.

* * *

_**No cliffy.... :'(**_

_**Okay! This is your substitute cliffy!! **_

_**In the next chapter, something terrible will happen.**_

_**Good enough? Great! See you next time! PLEASE REVIEW!! :D  
**_


	17. Don't

_**Woo!! FINALLY!! I'm sorry, I was in a rut for this. I hated this chappie because of what I had to do. I don't like bad scenes... The ending surprised even ME! Who knew...oh, just read! :D**_

_**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

**_

**[Kaoru POV]**

"Hurry up, Momoko," I exclaimed. "Miyako! No!" Momoko was in the candy shop, probably making the shop rich. Miyako had just joined her, to a lesser extent.

I sighed and sat down on a bench nearby.

_Hurry up,_ I silently pleaded. I wanted to get the Butch's house as soon as possible. Candy was worthless to me.

The thoughts running through my mind were all memories from the last time I slept over at Butch's house. It was, to say the least, enjoyable. Pizza, movies, and bickering brothers. What's not to love?

I started swinging my legs on the bench, waiting impatiently. I couldn't wait for long.

It happened too fast.

A hand caught my ankle; another caught my other ankle. A hand caught my wrist; another with the other. A hand covered my mouth so I couldn't be heard. A hand dragged me into the shadows and I saw the needle before I felt it pierce my skin.

Everything turned foggy and I closed my eyes to drift away.

My final thoughts echoed through my head as I drifted away. _Butch…please…come…

* * *

_

**[Butch POV]**

I was flying above the streets, trying to find Kaoru.

Momoko and Miyako called to say that they lost Kaoru, and that something might've happened to her. Boomer and Brick went to go get them, while I went crazy.

I went to the candy shop and the alley next to it. There was a needle on the floor, empty.

I growled and examined it. It definitely had a drug in it before. Kaoru was drugged.

I closed my eyes in fury, trying to calm myself.

I suddenly felt something large and heavy thrown against the back of my head. It wasn't enough to kill me, but it was enough to make me black out.

* * *

**[Kaoru POV]**

I woke up on the floor with my arms tied behind me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I still felt numb, but pain was coming fast. I was in a room, probably a basement, with concrete floors and walls. I saw a dark figure in one corner of the room, and, when my eyes adjusted, I saw who it was.

"Butch!" He was tied, too.

I heard him groan in pain as he shifted to look at me. "Kaoru? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know. Someone--" I was interrupted by someone shoving me down on the floor. The concrete hurt my face.

"Shut up!" I was shoved down again, more forcefully. My face had scratches on it now.

"Don't hurt her!" Butch yelled.

"Quiet, you! You're not in a position to talk back to _me!_"

I wanted to kill this guy. The voice sounded familiar, though, so I might be in for it. "Get _away_ from her, _Ace!_" Butch hissed.

Ace sauntered over to Butch from behind me and taunted him. "Oh, _really?_"

Butch let out a feral growl. "You will _get_ away from her _right_ now unless you want to _die_," Butch spat, low and dangerous. Even _I_ shivered from the ferocity of his tone, and he was arguing for _me!_

Ace tried to keep his cool, though he was a bit shaken. He shrugged it off and walked in front of me. He held a strand of my hair in between two of his fingers and pulled. I winced at the pain. He was pulling much harder than I expected.

Butch was watching me, his eyes apologetic, and he grimaced, watching me wince. He growled again and glared at Ace. "You will _die_," he said simply.

Ace let go of the strand of hair and stood near me, daring Butch to come closer. "Try, and she'll be dead. Your precious little girl will be hurt far more than you could ever fix," he spat, his hands flashing out to enclose around my throat.

My air. It left. I couldn't breathe. I winced, trying to hold my breath. I couldn't breathe! He was suffocating me!

"Stop!" Butch pleaded, the agony showing in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of me. "Please, I'll do anything!" He wasn't one to say 'please', let alone to Ace, but it was for my life.

The hands around my throat disappeared and I breathed in quickly. The air was beautiful and delicious. "Butch…!" I called. I almost cried. Almost.

He glared at Ace. "What will it take for you to let her go?" he asked harshly.

"Oh, her?" Ace asked smugly. "She's not leaving alive. You're not leaving at all. I just wanted to see you beg."

Butch looked positively fearsome. I could not even describe the angry that probably flowed through his veins. His eyes were cloudy, and he was twitching a bit. He looked even more dangerous than that night he saved me from Ace. However, this time, I wasn't too sure we'd get out of here.

* * *

**[Butch POV]**

I glanced at Kaoru, though my eyes were clouded in rage. She looked sad, or worried. I felt myself calm down a little bit because of her. Maybe she was a good asset in that way. But my temper flared when I glared back at Ace. I snarled at him.

I tried to extend my arms with strength, even though the ropes were binding me tightly. My anger fueled me. That, and the fact that Kaoru was depending on me. Also the fact that I wanted to kill Ace.

I gave my super strength a try and forced the ropes to tear. It happened in seconds.

I lunged at Ace, fist aimed at his face. I shoved him against the wall and pummeled him, leaving more bruises and blood. Even when he was unconscious, I kept on. That is, until two firm, but gentle, hands gripped my arms and pulled me back. My vision was still clouded, but, once I saw her, it left.

Kaoru was silent, and she turned me around to face her. "Butch, calm down," she said.

"I want to _kill_ him," I said, harsher than intended. "Is that so wrong?!"

She placed a hand on my shoulder and another on my cheek. "Calm down, Butch," she said, her voice monotonous.

I took her hands in mine, making sure to be careful. "How can you say that?! He wanted to kill us!!" I was outraged, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. I wanted to kill Ace, though.

Kaoru tugged her hands back, out of my grasp. "Butch, you have to control yourself," she said. "We can't kill him, even if we want to. I've always been the type to do that--keep going until I get to the point where they're almost dead--but, now that I've seen someone _else_ do it, I think it's insane.

"Butch, we have to control ourselves. Having self-control is important, and it makes us stronger." I looked away from her. It made me feel ashamed to hear what she was saying. "Look at me, dammit!" She held my face in her hand and forced me to face her. "Butch, you control yourself. We're stronger, remember? We do that much more damage. Sure, it's fun, but I'm trying. You better try, or…" She hesitated.

"Or what?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know.

"Or we're over."

* * *

_**WHOA! KaBut is kaput?! nooo!! Come on, Butch! Restrain yourself--for Kaoru!!!! :D**_

_**Please review!!! Reviews are what motivate me to write!! :D**_

_******UPDATE: Since I heard that Kaoru was being rational (which, believe me, I never wanted to happen), I decided to edit the scene a little. The original is still up there, but here's the new one.

* * *

**_**[Butch POV]**

Kaoru was silent, and she turned me around to face her. "Butch, stop acting like an idiot," she said. "Cool it."

"I want to _kill_ him," I said, harsher than intended. "Is that so wrong?!"

She placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me back and forth. "CHILL OUT!" she screamed. "You're a _hero_, may I remind you, and you're _not_ supposed to _kill!_"

"Then why are _you_ allowed to punch someone till they almost die, huh?!"

She glared at me, and answered harshly and lowly. "Because Blossom and Bubbles always hold me back...and because I know they won't _really_ die. It's just _fun_," she spat.

"I can't hold myself back. I want to _kill_ him," I repeated. _I was fighting for _her! _Why isn't that enough?!_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Don't." She looked serious, but hesitant at the same time. "I'm _not_ dating a killer, as ironic as that is."

* * *

_**WOW! I like this one better!! :D**_**_ Okay, so, review!!! :D :D_**


End file.
